Raven X
by Tatsurou-san
Summary: An idea I had while watching the first X Men movie.  What if Raven were raised at the institute, instead of in Azarath?  Complete, but more Omake may be added later if it occurs to me.
1. Chapter 1

Professor Xavier was riding in his car down the road, some distance from his incepient school. He was having a hard time handling everything that was coming up. More mutants were appearing all the time, he and Eric were having severe disagreements about how to handle everything that was happening, and on top of it all, what few officials he had contacted would be no help whatsoever. Even the Justice League couldn't help him in handling his end of the so-called 'mutant problem'. All he wanted to do was help those pour people to deal with what was happening to them, but it seemed the world was bound and determined to fight him every step of the way. He wasn't ure how he was going to make this work.  
>Suddenly, he sat up. "Stop the car!" he ordered his driver. The car immediately came to a halt. Getting out, Charles wheeled his chair over towards the pain he had felt so strongly. The source was plainly visible: a young woman was lying in an alleyway, bleeding profusely from her lower abdomen, clutching an infant to her chest. Charles turned to his drver. "Get an ambulance! We need to get her to a hospital, now!"<br>Later, at the hospital...  
>Charles Xavier waited for news about the woman he had brought in. The doctor soon came out to see him.<br>"Professor, a word."  
>"Yes, Doctor, how is she?"<br>"The little girl is fine and healthy, but her mother...we did all we could, Professor, but she's too far gone. She won't make it."  
>"I see..."<br>"She's asking for you."  
>"She is? But I only just met her-"<br>"She asked to see the one who found her and tried to help. She doesn't have much time left, so you should hurry."  
>"Right." Professor X wheeled into the sick room.<br>The young woman lay on the bed, looking very wan, seeming to be staying alive at this point by sheer willpower alone. "You are the one who helped me?"  
>"Yes. I'm Professor Charles Xavier. You are?"<br>"My name is Arella. Please, I know no one else to ask. I am not long for this world. Please, take care of my baby."  
>Prof. X was shocked at this suprising request. "But you don't even know me."<br>"You were not the first passerby to witness my plight. But you were the only one who sought to aid me. From this, I know you are a good person. I know I can trust you with my little Raven." She reaches over to him, passing him the child.  
>Charles reaches forward, taking thechild into his arms. When he touched the woman's hands, her mind opened to him, and a flood of images hit him. Were his mind not so strong, they would have overwhelmed him.<br>The prophecy of Scath.  
>Trigon the Terrible.<br>Raven's fate.  
>The End of the World.<br>And overlaying it all, Arella's love and worry for her innocent daughter, the victim of this terrible contatination of circumstance.  
>Professor Xavier took it all in, and took the child into his arms. "I promise you, Arella, I will do all in my power to keep Raven from harm."<br>Arella smiled at him, and the light left her eyes. Her body slumped forward. The moniters began giving off a continuous beep, signaling her vitals had flatlined.  
>Holding the little girl in his arms carefully, tenderly, Professor Xavier moved to head home. <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Charles, what were you thinking?"  
>Xavier rubbed the bridge of his nose. This was beginning to get tiresome.<br>"Eric, she entrusted me with her child, and I promised to take care of her. Of course I filed the adoption papers."  
>Eric Magnus glared down at his friend. "That's not what I mean, Charles, and you know it. Our concern is mutants, and keeping them safe long enough so they can master their abilities and protect themselves."<br>"And what kind of lesson do I teach these children if I turn my back on a helpless child simply because she is not one of us?" Charles finally snapped.  
>From the crib nearby, slight fussing could be heard. Charles wheeled over to the crib and reached in, stroking the pale sknned, purple haired infant inside. She quieted.<br>"Now please, Eric, let's not fight about this anymore. It's upsetting all of us, and the students."  
>The school had started in the past few weeks. Already, several students walked the halls, deep in many studies.<br>Eric sighed. "I should know beter by now than to try to change your mind once it's made up. I just wish I'd been here. You obviously need the help."  
>Charles smiled. "Thank you, Eric."<br>Eric gazed down at the girl in the crib. "You say she has power?"  
>"A great deal, and as unformed as her mind is, she already has some command of it."<br>"Oh?"  
>"When I first got her back here, I took a look. Not too deep, mind. I didn't want to risk damaging anything. Just lightly brushing my fingertips across her awareness, so to speak."<br>"What did you discover?"  
>"It's not what I discovered, it's what happened. She knew what I was doing, and latched onto the contact. She was able to force a query through to me."<br>"She was?" Eric was surprised. "What did she ask?"  
>"She wanted to know what happened to her mother."<br>Eric was silent for a while. "What did you tell her?"  
>"...nothing, yet."<br>"Now Charles..."  
>"How can I tell her? No matter how much control she has, how mch can she understand at her age? And I don't want to traumatise her."<br>Suddenly, from the other room, there is a humming sound followed by a metallic crash.  
>"What was that?"<br>Xavier smiled. "She made the saucepan fall. It's how she lets me know she's getting hungry." Xavier wheeled out to the other room.  
>Eric took the opportunity to take a closer look at the child. All of a sudden, shadows enveloped his helmet and lifted it off his head. It floated down into the child's arms, and she began to examine it with eyes, fingers, and mouth.<br>"Now give that back, Raven. It is not for teething." He did not feel he should try to take it from her, so instead he held out his hand to her.  
>She continued her examination of it, cradling it between her arms and legs as she gummed the protruding point.<br>"Careful now, it's sharp. You should give it back before you injure yourself."  
>The black energy surrounding the helmet sank into it, and she held it out towards him, grinning. Using his magnetic powers, he lifted it back into his hands.<br>"Thank you," he said mildly. He placed it back on his head.  
>"Eric? Did something happen?"<br>Taking the helmet off, Eric asked, "What do you mean, Charles?"  
>"Never mind. For a moment I couldn't feel your mind is all. I thought something had happened."<br>Eric looked down at his helmet, then at Raven. She looked up at him, and he smiled at her, putting a finger to his lips. She grinned at him.  
>"She was using her powers, Charles, that's all. Maybe she blocked you. Maybe she's stronger than you." He said this last with a laugh.<br>"She may well be someday," Charles said as he came back in with her bottle.  
>"Why don't you let me feed her, Charles? Let her get to know Uncle Eric a little?"<br>Charles smiled. "Sure Eric." He gave him the bottle.  
>Picking Raven up in one arm, Eric deftly manuevered the bottle so that Raven could easily begin to drink. As she did, he sat down and began to sing to her.<br>"Chad gadya, chad gadya,  
>dizabin abah bitrei zuzei..."<br> 


	3. Chapter 3

Raven age: 3 ...  
>Eric calmly walked through the halls of the school, heading towards the main office. He had business here, as per usual. He never meant these trips to become pleasure visits, spending all his time with Raven, but somehow that's what always happened. Suddenly, he heard a high pitched squeel approaching him. He turned around just in time to see a pale purple blur, the source of the squeel, come rocketing out of a black portal in the celieng and slam into him, knocking him onto his back.<br>"Uncle Eric!" Raven shouted at the top of her lungs as she hugged him tight around his neck. "You're here! You're here!"  
>Eric laughed as he scooped her up and got back to his feet. "How did you do that, little one?" His voice, as it always was when he spoke to her, was full of affection.<br>She grinned up at him. "I learned a new trick." She giggled. "Daddy doesn't like it."  
>"Now why doesn't he? It's most impressive."<br>"He worries. And-"  
>"Raven Arella Xavier," Charles said as he came into the hall. "How many times have I told you not to port out of lessons like that? Oh, hello Eric. I didn't realize you were here."<br>Eric grinned at Charles and winked at Raven. "She did."  
>Raven giggled.<br>"I still don't know how she can always sense you even when I can't." He looked at them both with a raised eyebrow."  
>Raven giggled again. Eric winked at her.<br>"Maybe she's stronger than you, Charles."  
>"Quite possible."<br>Eric widened his eyes. He hadn't expected that admission.  
>"As long as you're here, though, Eric, perhaps you could assist with her lessons?"<br>"I don't see why not."  
>"Aww..." Raven gave them both her cutest pout. Neither could deny that, sitting their in her pale lilac sundress with that pout on her face, she was absolutely adorable.<br>"Now, come on, Raven. Charles wouldn't make such a fuss over it if it weren't important."  
>"I know, Uncle."<br>They went back to the classroom. Raven walked over to a circle drawn in the floor and floated, aranging herself into the lotus position.  
>"Now, Raven," Charles began, "this time I want you to try and look forward in time, just to see if you can."<br>"Really, Charles? Are you teaching her by guesswork and the gods?"  
>"Considering that just last week she made contact with one, I can't think of a better method."<br>"Really? Which one?"  
>"Osiris."<br>"Now how did she manage-"  
>"Too much talky!" Raven playfully glowered at them both.<br>"Sorry."  
>"Sorry."<br>Raven sighed and began her chant. "Wasai Inaha Bet...Wasai Inaha Bet..."  
>Eric whispered to Charles, "Ancient Egyptian?"<br>"She liked it. And it seemed appropriate, given the translation."  
>"What do you-"<br>Suddenly Raven's eyes flew open and she screamed.  
>Charles and Eric were at her side immediately.<br>Some time later, she was finally calm enough to explain what she had seen. Hearing the vision, Eric was seriously worried. It sounded like hell come to earth. Charles, however, looked like he almost expected something like this.  
>"Daddy...is it set in stone?" Their were tears in her eyes, and in her voice.<br>"No, Raven, the future never is. All it takes is faith and effort, and you will find a way to change it. Rest now."  
>Eric waited until they were outside the room before rounding on his old friend. "Alright, Charles, what haven't you told me? Why is she seeing such visions, and why did you expect it? And if you thought it might happen, why did you have her-"<br>"Her birth father is an ancient demon of incredible power. He intends to use her as his portal to cross into this world. She is the only one who will be able to deny him, if she is strong enough."  
>Eric was stunned. After a long while of quiet, he asked, "What name does this creature go by?"<br>"His followers call him Scath, but his true name is-"  
>"Trigon." Eric had done some more obscure studies, ever since Raven had enchanted his helmet. He'd even taught her a few tricks Charles didn't know about, dring his visits. He had come across the name of Trigon, and the legends about him. A great fury awoke inside him. "If he wants her, he will have to go through me, and whatever force, power, or allies I can raise."<br>Charles looked at Eric thoughtfully for a time. "She's really claimed your heart, hasn't she?"  
>Eric looked back at his old friend. "She is a treasure. I don't want to lose her. She brings me joy, and with the world as it is now, so few things do."<br>Charles was quiet, thoughtful. "I've called in a friend of mine to give her a physical, to make sure her first experience with her father's power didn't cause lasting physical harm. I'll do my best to help her deal with the emotional."  
>"When will your friend get here?"<br>"He'll be here tomorrow."  
>"I'll wait."<br>The next day...  
>Raven stood between her Daddy and her Uncle, standing slightly behind her Uncle. Yesterday's experiment with magic had scared her, and she was a little worried about what else might happen now. She saw someone approaching from he front gate. Someone BLUE.<br>"Professor! Good to see you again."  
>"Hello, Hank. It has been a while."<br>Raven stopped listening for a time as she gazed at the man before her. He had a long lab coat on, and brown pants, but his entire body was covered with thick blue fur. He had large, cat-like ears, and his face had a seemingly perpetual friendly grin afixed to it. His blue eyes danced with good humor. She could only think of one thing to say when he leaned down to her.  
>"Hello, you must be Raven. I am Doctor Hank McCoy, but you may call me-"<br>"KITTY!" As she said this, she hopped up and hugged him around the neck.  
>Hank seemed somewhat surprised by this reaction, but Eric laughed. Hank then smiled at Raven. "Not what I was expecting, but I don't mind the name. That is," he looked at her, his eyes now dancing with mischef, "if I get to nickname you Boo."<br>Raven giggled. She loved that movie.  
>Later, in the med lab...<br>Beast was looking over the results of the tests he had run. From what he had been able to determine, Raven had suffered no lasting injury from her trauma the day before and, while it still frightened her, she was beginning to move past it. However, it was what he discovered in her blood work that truely intruiged him.  
>"Fascinating," he said yet again, examining the blood sample under the microscope. Looking up, he read the readouts the computers gave of the analysis. Turning to Charles, he spoke up. "Professor, I can't fully decipher the information I'm getting from the computers, or what I am able to glean from the blood sample. I was wondering if I might have permission to consult with a colleague of min in the field of experimental genetics."<br>"I don't know, Hank. I'm not so sure I want anything about Raven's status disseminated..."  
>"Oh, don't worry, I can assure you of my friend's discretion. After I meet with him, we should know more."<br>"All right, Hank, I trust your judgement. So who is this friend of yours?"  
>"Doctor Mark Logan." <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

Raven age 6 ... ... ...  
>Charles and Eric had been working hard, each in there own way, to help Raven in what they both now knew was coming. Charles had been working with Raven, helping her to develop both the strength and control of her powers, while consulting a few mages he knew with how to proceed in training her skills.<br>Eric's approach was different. In between everything else he was doing, he scrounged the world for every book of magic and spells he could get his hands on, everything from the crafting of a golem to throwing fireballs to summoning elementals. First he'd go through them for anything that could be used against Trigon. If he didn't find anything, he gave the book to Raven to add to her spell library.  
>Of course, not all the books she received from her Uncle were spellbooks. Some were bedtime stories and fairy tales. When he broguht those, he would always read them to her. Not that she couldn't read them herself, even if some were in other languages, but she enjoyed bedtime stories, and so did he.<br>She didn't appear to be the most organized child, but that was because her system was different. Each one of her books had a small spell in it cast by her, identifying itself so the book itself knew what it was and where in the library it belonged. When she wanted a book, she'd call out to it with her magic and it would come to her, and when she was finished it would return to its place. This was why, the one time an adult mage came to investigate her progress, he was surprised to find "Hexes and Charms: Level 3" stuck between copies of "Winnie the Pooh" and "The Little Mermaid".  
>There was only one book that never went on a shelf. "Beauty and the Beast." Doctor McCoy had given that one to her, and it was her favorite story. It stayed right on her desk.<br>Today she wasn't in her room, though. She also wasn't at lessons, given it was Saturday. She was wandering the grounds, lost in thought. Although neither her Daddy nor her Uncle had told her who the red man who appeared in her dreams was, she knew. In the same way she knew which spells she could do and which were beyond her, she knew that the demon in her nightmares was her father. The psychic shields and combat techniques Daddy had taught her had held the beast at bay...for now. But she didn't know how long that would last, and she was afraid.  
>Then she detected a presence, and she smiled. She didn't know he was coming today, and she had learned new tricks since the last time they'd played this game. She sank into her shdow, and flowed towards the front gate.<br>Hank McCoy entered the gates of the Institute warily. Not that there was anything to fear, but he didn't want to lose this game he played with Raven. Als, there were other concerns today, as-  
>"BOO!"<br>Raven leapt up at him out of his own shadow, bowling him over backwards. Holdingup his arms as if warding her off, he laughingly said, "You got me! You win again."  
>Raven laughed as she hugged him. "Kitty!"<br>Beast hugged her back, then stood up. "That's right, Boo. I still don't know how you do all those things. Won't I ever get to win?"  
>She grinned up at him. "I just play too gooder for you." Then she noticed someone hiding by the gate. "Who's that?"<br>Beast turned to the gate. "That's my godson. It's alright, Garfield," he called to the boy there. "She's a friend. There's no need to be scared."  
>The boy came cautiously around the gate. He was about Raven's age, and wearing a black jumpsuit that fitted him like a second skin. He had sharply pointed ears and a little fang sticking out of his mouth. The most striking thing about him was that his eyes, skin, and hair...were all green.<br>"Raven, this is my Godson, Garfield Mark Logan. Garfield, this is Raven Arella Xavier. Say hi now, Garfield."  
>The boy became very shy. Raven hopped up into his face.<br>"You're green." She said it very bluntly, and he flinched back. "That's cool. Wanna be friends?"  
>Garfield stared at her, shocked. "You...you don't think I'm a freak?" Previous encounters with children since his change had been...less than encouraging.<br>Raven pointed at herself. "I'm gray." She pointed at Beast. "He's blue. What's the big deal? So...can I call ya Gar?"  
>He smiled at her. "Can I call you Rae?"<br>She nodded. "Come on, I'll race ya to the institute."  
>They took off at a run, laughing.<br>Xavier came up to Beast as he followed more slowly. "An interesting child."  
>"Yes. He contracted a deadly disease while on safari with his parents in Africa. His father was able to create a cure, but the side effects...changed him."<br>"Yes. I can see what he's capable of. I'm sure he will grow into his abilities in time."  
>"But with his parents death...he will need loving care...and training...and somewhere safe he can call home."<br>"Hank...you know my home is always open to you, and your family. You are a part of my family. You don't even need to ask."  
>Beast smiles. "Thank you, Professor."<br>By now, Raven and Garfield had raced well past the Institute, and were tearing through the forest behind it at break neck speeds. Suddenly, Gar tackled Raven.  
>"Gotcha! You're it!" He made ready to tear off again.<br>"Wait!" Raven gasped out. She leaned over, breathing heavily. Gar plopped down next to her.  
>"Rae's too slow! Rae's too slow!" he taunted as he poked her arm. Gripping his hand, she flipped him over her shoulder and pinned him to a tree.<br>"Now who's to slow?" she asked him, grinning.  
>He got a sad look on his face.<br>"What's wrong?" she asked letting him go.  
>"Mom and Dad..." The pain was still to fresh. It was hard to talk about it. "It was my fault..."<br>"What?"  
>"I couldn't save them..." He started to cry.<br>Raven didn't think about it. She put her arms around him and hugged him, crying with him as she felt the pain of his loss, and cried not just for his parents, but the mother she would never know. 


	5. Chapter 5

Raven age 8

Beast sat on the porch, sipping tea with Xavier, discussing recent events. "SO how goes Raven's training, Professor?"

"As well as can be expected, Hank. Her magic is growing, and her skill at manipulating it is impressive. But...her mind shields, while more than effective at keeping out any mortal probe, aren't enough to keep her father out. I've attempted to help her strengthen them, but...he breaks through every time."

"Perhaps it is the shape of the shield. He gets into her mind so easily, perhaps it is not her mind he is striking through."

"You suggest he might be striking through their blood connection?"

"Blood is a very powerful force for demons, according to my research. And there are those parts of Raven's bloodwork we were never able to analyze."

"Then what do you suggest I do?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Professor, we have no idea what we are dealing with. Our area of expertise is mutants, not demons. Anything we might try to do, through science or other manipulation, might just make things worse. All we can do is be there for Raven emotionally. Help her to deal with the aftereffects of what happens, and help her to strengthen herself for her confrontations with her father." Hank thought for a time. "You might start training her for mind battles. If defense can't protect her, then teach her to attack."

"An interesting idea. If nothing else, it will make me feel less helpless." Xavier sipped his tea. "So how are things going with Garfield?"

"Pretty well, actually." Hank sipped his tea. "He appears to be able to change into any animal he has encountered or can picture. So far, he can only do Terran animals, and mythologicals are beyond him." Hank chuckled. "He was so pleased with himself when he managed the T-Rex last week."

"He turned into a T-Rex?"

"Yes. I'm not sure how his changing works, that he's able to become animals so much bigger or smaller than him. However, every time he takes on a new form for the first time, he has to deal with the animal instincts that come with the form, and those instincts become a permanent part of him."

"That could prove problematic."

"Not really. I've taught him to accept the instincts as a part of him. It was rather easy for him to do so, actually. It appears as if there is a set of instincts in a deeper part of his psyche, guiding everything about his abilities."

"Really? You mean like your own instincts you suppressed for so long?"

"Yes, I remember how futile that was. I've taught him to embrace them. But it may very well be that he, too, has an 'inner Beast' that strengthens him. I wonder-" He turned. "Something's wrong in the forest."

Suddenly, an explosion rocked the woods, and the shockwave shook the Institute.

"Raven is out there!" Xavier cried.

"So is Garfield!"

Several trees began to fall, and then a roar was heard. A green blur was visible, leaping through the trees. It seemed to solidify out of the woods. It looked not unlike Beast's form, but more streamlined, with a more developed upper torso. It was also much younger, seeming to be a child, with tufts of baby fur around its face. It was also bright green. It walked up to Hank and Xavier.

"Garfield?" Hank asked in disbelief.

The beast nodded, and gently lay Raven down on the table. She was unconcious, but stirring.

Xavier went to her side, but he stared at the transformed Garfield. "What manner of animal is that?"

"I haven't a clue, Professor." Staring close at Garfield, he whispered, "Fascinating."

Garfield ignored them for the most part, nuzzling Raven worriedly. 


	6. Chapter 6

Raven Age 10

Raven sat in the woods, deep in meditation. To anyone unaware of how her powers worked, they might think she was asleep, as she was on the ground, breathing shallowly and not moving. However, sleep was the farthest thing from what was really happening. On the astral plane, she waged war.

Xavier had followed Hank's advice, and started teaching Raven how to engage in psychic warfare. She was a very quick study. It wasn't long before every 'fair fight' had him on the defensive within moments. While he had more experience and knew more ways to strike, she was far quicker than he, and her mind worked in ways he couldn't conceive of. And then there were her demon traits, too.

He quickly realized she could outfight him when prepared, so he instituted a new training method. He would strike at her anywhere, anytime, without warning. She would have to be on guard at all times, ready to fight him off. This proved eeffective training...for two weeks. Then she once again surpassed his ability to surprise her. The moment he even contemplated a strike, she detected the hostility directed towards her and counterattacked.

Finally, he executed the last stage of the training. Over the course of her astral explorations, she had encountered several gods, Osiris being only th first. Somehow, she had made friends with Osiris, and several other gods also found her quite endearing, and were happy when she visited. Seizing an unusual opportunity, he approached them with her once.

That time...

"Let me get this straight," Bastet asked as she curled around Raven, cuddling her as Raven's astral form also scratched the cat goddess between her ears. "You want me to try to hurt this little angel?"

"Far from it, Holy One," Xavier said. "However, given her father's interest in her, she must be trained in psychic warfare as far as she is able to go to protect herself from him. I have taken her as far as I am able to go. It is my hope that you - and any others who wish to participate - may take her farther than I can."

Bastet considered this for a time. "Well...no one wants to see THAT creature loose in the mortal realms." She then smiled down at Raven, who was now 9. "And this little girl is so precious. I'd hate to harm her, though."

Raven looked up at her. "Can I play with you, too, Bassy? Daddy's gotten too boring, I beat him too easily for it to be fun anymore."

Baster looked at Raven, shocked. "You find psychic battle...fun?"

"Mmm-hmm," Raven said as she nodded enthusiastically.

Bastet thought for a while, then smiled a cat smile. "I must say, when the opponent is tough enough, I do as well. Very well, I'll recruit as many others as I can to aid me, and we will teach her all we know. However, Raven, it will not be easy."

"Goody!" Raven clapped her hands.

"Thank you, Holy One," Xavier said as he bowed to her.

As of now, Raven was engaged in battle with Bastet, Sekhmet, and Ares. The greek god of war, while he had no interest in children, was intruiged at the notion of such a young fighter, and quickly found her a worthy opponent.

Nearby, Beast and Garfield were going through their morning exercises. Garfield had once more shifted into his 'were' form. It had taken some time, but he could now call it out on command. However, it was still at its strongest - and came on its own - when Raven was in danger. Hank was intruiged by this, having determined that Garfield's instinctive side had a possesive protectiveness towards Raven. Xavier was not so sanguine, as he felt every father's over-protectiveness towards his little girl regarding boys.

Raven smiled, and opened her eyes. She watched the two exercise a while longer, then sighed and stood up. Garfield immediately shifted back to normal and went to her. "How'd it go, Rae?"

She smiled breifly at the nickname, then sighed. "I came out ahead...just barely. It's still not enough, though. No matter how much I train, I'll never be able to keep my father out." She glanced at his uniform, which now bore a purple stripe down the middle of the former pure black. "What's with the new colors? YOu a Doom Patrol superfan?"

"No, not at all. I just thought my outfit needed some more color, is all." He scratched the back of his head.

"Why purple?" she asked, curious.

Grinning nervously, he said, "'Cause I thought green and purple went really well together."

Blushing, she warped back to the institute. Garfield looked at Beast. "Pops, did I say something wrong?"

"No, Garfield," Hank said with a sigh. "What you said just had some...other implications that-"

"You mean flirting? 'Cause I was trying to."

Hank stared at him, somewhat shocked. "Garfield, where did you learn about flirting? I know we've talked about boys and girls, but I didn't think you were this knowledgable about it yet."

"I told Kurt I wanted to be more than friends with Raven, and he suggested a few things I could say."

"Ah, I see. It seems it worked a little too well."

"Yeah...Garfield used Flirt on wild Raven, and it's Super Effective." He chuckled weakly.

Hank looked at him from under half-lidded brows. "True enough, young trainer, but that heart will take more to capture." They shared a laugh.

Meanwhile, Raven appeared in the room of her best friend at the Institute. "Rogue, I need some advice."

"Sure thing, Birdy." Rogue smiled up at her friend and embraced her. When they had first met, it was discovered that Raven's demon-derived powers were incompatible with Rogue's energy drain abilities, and as such she couldn't drain Raven's energies. She seized on the chance of a friend she could hug, and hugged her as often as possible. In the process, Raven had grown rather fond of hugging. "WHat's up?"

"I think Garfield is flirting with me. What do I do?" Raven had never been one to beat around the bush.

Rogue stared at her for a time, then smiled. "Flirt back. You know you like him."

"I can't! I have control of my powers for the most part, but really strong emotional spikes still cause some chaos, and..." she hesitates.

"Raven...you're ten. Are you honestly telling me you think any emotions that come from 'going steady' at this age might cause problems?"

Helplessly, Raven nodded.

"...gods above, Rae...Are you saying..."

Bright red now, she nodded again.

Helplessly, Rogue hugged her. "I don't know what to tell you, hon. I...I just don't know."

They stood there for a while, trapped in the dilema. "I have to keep him at arm's length," Raven said at last. "For his sake. Otherwise...my father might try to use him to break me...or kill him to cause me pain..."

Rogue nodded. "I'm sorry."

Raven started to cry. "Me too." 


	7. Chapter 7

Raven age 12

Raven sighed as she picked up her bag. She had on her combat grab, made special for her by Sekhmet, Egyptian cat goddess of War: a dark blue unitard and cloak. It was specially enchanted to resist damage and stay totally flexible at all times. It would also grow with her. Turning, she gave Rogue one last hug.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Rogue asked.

"I'm sure," Raven told her. "I might come back someday. Or, once I settle down somewhere, you could come visit."

"I'd like that," Rogue said, tearing up slightly.

Across the compound, Garfield slung his pack over his shoulder, then turned and gave Kurt a huge embrace. "Later, dude. Look me up sometime."

"I will, my friend," Kurt told him. "Good luck to you, and God speed. Take good care of yourself, and Raven."

"I will if she'll let me," he said laughing. "You know how she's been lately, though."

"Garfield," Kurt looked at him seriously, "you love her. Trust in love, and you will find a way."

He nodded, embraced his friend once more, and headed out.

Waiting outside to meet the two pre-teens were Professor Xavier, Hank McCoy, and Erid Magnus. They looked at the two young people carefully. Xavier was the first to speak up.

"Raven...are you sure you have to leave?"

"I have to. I have these powers...and I need to put them to good use." SHe held up her hand. "And before you say anything, I know how you've been training some young mutants to fight to protect people, your 'X-Men'. But I can't be one of them. That's a part of the mutant-human conflict, and..." She smiled sadly. "As much as I love my family, I am neither mutant nor human, and can't be a part of that conflict." Turning to her Uncle Eric, she said pointedly, "On either side." Eric nodded, understanding what she wasn't saying. She smiled at them. "But you're still my family. I'll keep in touch." Walking forward, she embraced them both.

Hank looked down at Garfield. "And you, son?"

He shrugged. "Where Raven goes, I go." SMiling at Raven, he corrected, "as far as she'll let me."

"You're growing up, Garfield."

He smiled up at him. "Actually, Pops, call me Beast Boy." He smirked.

Hank laughed. "Beast Boy it is then, young hero. You make your parents proud." Playfully, he saluted him. Then he embraced him. "And I am so proud of you."

Having said their goodbyes, the two teens left the institute. Raven turned to Garfield with a raised eyebrow. "Beast Boy?"

"Hey," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "If I'm gonna do hero work, I need a hero name to protect my secret identity."

"You're green," she pointed out logically. "What secret-"

He touched his watch. The device emitted a high-tech hologram that cloaked Garfield's form. Raven now saw a blond haired, blue eyed caucasian boy standing in front of her. Garfield's smirk - minus the fang - dominated the face.

"You were saying?"

Raven turned and began to walk, mumbling to herself as they walked, "That's gonna take some getting used to..." 


	8. Chapter 8

Raven age 13

Thor sat up in his room at the Avenger mansion. Cocking his head, he suddenly smiled. "Magic talking house! I need your assistance."

JARVIS projected himself into the room. "Thor, how many times do I have to tell you that I am not magic, but an advanced technological AI?"

"Verily. I sense the approach of a dear friend. Prithee, would you open the gate and allow her enterance? I would make her welcome."

"Exterior cameras show two people at the enterance: one male, one female. Are both friends?"

"Ah, it must be her young paramour. But of course, give welcome to them both." Thor flew out the window.

JARVIS sighed, and opened the gates. He also projected himself to Tony Stark. "Mister Stark, Thor has visitors at the Avengers mansion."

"Really? Asgardians?"

"No, they appear to be human, but one of them seems to be using some sort of holographic emitter."

"I'll be there soon."

Back at the mansion, Raven and Beast Boy were quite shocked to see the gates swing open as they approached. They'd meant to just take a look, but apparently they were being invited in. Then Raven saw the Asgardian, and smiled. She waved to her old combat instructor.

"Felicitations and salutations, young Raven!" Thor said as he landed. "It is good to meet you in the flesh at last. You are much smaller than I had anticipated."

Raven smirks at him. "You're not exactly what I excpected of you, either."

Beast Boy glanced back and forth between them.

Thor noticed. "Greetings, young man. I'm Thor."

Beast Boy grinned. "I'm thorry. Where doeth it hurt?"

Raven smacked him in the back of the head, and he laughed. Thor looked confused.

"Sorry, Thor," Raven commented. "Gar thinks he's funny."

"This is Garfield? But when you bespake of him, you said he was green."

Smiling, Beast Boy deactivated his holo-watch.

"Ah, I see. But Raven, prithee, part of how you described him does not make sense to me. In what way is he cute as a button? And how is a button cute?"

"Shut up," Raven said, glad her hood hid her blush.

Beast Boy said nothing.

"Come in, my young friends! There are others you should meet!"

Inside the manor, Raven stepped back suddenly when a black blur seemed to form right in front of them out of the shadows. Beast Boy just grinned at the man in the feline-based black suit.

"Your Majesty, it is good to see you again," he said, bowing.

"Garfield," Black Panther said, nodding his head in return. "You have grown into a mighty young warrior. You make your parents, and your adopted people proud."

Raven glanced from Beast Boy to Black Panther. "Explain."

Black Panther spoke up. "Some ten years back, a plague struck Wakanda. Many lost their lives, and it would have wiped out the entire country...had Mark and Marie Logan not stumbled into our land, along with their young son Garfield. Their genetics research enabled them to formulate a cure for the plague, and immunize the entire country against its possible return. In gratitude, the whole family was named a part of my tribe." He looked at Garfield. "I am sorry about what happened to them."

"I know," he replied quietly.

"If I am not mistaken, by our laws you come of age to be welcomed as a warrior tomorrow. Won't you remain, and undergo the warrior trials?"

"I'd be honored," Beast boy said as he bowed. He'd forgotten it was his 13th birthday tomorrow.

Raven smiled under her hood. She hadn't forgotten his birthday. His present was stored in her magic.

The other Avengers made them welcome as well. Wasp mothered both of them outrageously, saying they were "just too cute together." Ant Man was pleased to see them both. He had heard about Raven from Thor, and had studied alongside Mark Logan in college. Hawkeye just shrugged, not really interested, while Captain America did his best to make them feel welcome.

Hulk was his usual grumpy self. "Why puny green man bother Hulk?"

"Just saying hi."

"Hi. Now leave."

Tony arrived at that point, and greeted the prospect of a birthday party - which Wasp was already planning - with...mixed emotions. Sure, he liked the idea of a party. He was also interested in seeing what Mark and Marie's son was like. He was just worried that if they made to big a fuss, some supervillain would cause a ruckus.

THe next day, Beast Boy prepared to undergo the Warrior trials. While many were easy for him, and most were not very taxing, the last was severly questioned by many present. He had to fight the strongest opponent he could find by sundown. There was no question who that would be.

"Wait. YOu're saying to pass these trials...he's going to have to fight HULK?" Tony Stark was a little panicked. He did not like this idea.

"Not just fight. He must prove himself in battle."

"$50 on the green one."

Everyone turned to glare at Hawkeye. "This isn't a joking matter," Wasp said icily.

"I'm ready," Beast Boy said. "I'll take him on."

"Very well," Black Panther said. "As Hulk is empowered, you may use an animal form to fight him. However, you may use only ONE form, and may not change forms during the fight."

Beast Boy grins. "All right, then." He changed into the Were-Beast.

Everyone but Raven stared, shocked. Hulk grinned. "This might be fun."

In the training room, the fight began. Hulk leaped forward, intent on a quick single blow finish.

Beast Boy ducked under it easily, and delivered a rapid seven punch combo to Hulk's solar plexus.

Hulk staggered backward, then looked up with a snarl.

The fight continued like this for a while. While Hulk was far stronger than the Were-Beast, Beast Boy was MUCH faster, and his strength was enough that the blows he delivered were noticable. FInally, Hulk got angry enough to change tactics.

"HULK STRONGEST THERE IS!" he shouted, slamming his hands together and unleashing a shock wave.

It sent Beast Boy flying back...but it also caused some damage through the walls. Several pieces of heavy equipment fell...and one hit Raven in the head before she could dodge, knocking her out.

Seeing this, Beast Boy turned and snarled at Hulk. Now he was mad!

Before Hulk could react, Beast Boy blured forward and slammed into him bodily. Hulk was still much stronger than the Beast, but his power came from his rage. The Beast's power came from instinct, need, and primal fury. Hulk was a rampager. The Beast was a true berserker.

By the time Raven was brought around, the fight was over. The training room was wrecked, Hulk was pinned to the ground, one arm trapped under him, the other twisted painfully behind him...and Beast Boy's teeth at his throat, drawing blood. After a long, tense moment, Hulk nodded.

"You win. Hulk still strongest...but you better fighter. More skilled."

Seeing that Raven was alright, Beast Boy stepped back from Hulk and shifted back to normal. "...good match," he said, extending his hand.

Grinning, Hulk shook it.

Hawkeye was the first to speak. "He won. What does that mean?"

Black Panther spoke up. "It means he has passed his trials, and it is time to celebrate."

The party was lavishly overdone. A huge cake, and presents from everyone. Ant Man gave him a miniturizer equipped pack, so he could carry everything he owned on his back without strain.

"You could even carry your house in there," he said jokingly, "if you could fit it in."

Wasp gave him some warm winter clothes "for when its cold while you're not fuzzy."

Hulk gave him a smack on the back and a promise of a rematch when he was older.

Thor gave him cuflinks forged in Asgard, that would change shape with him and, when activated, would amplify his abilities, allowing him to take forms normally beyond him.

Hawkeye gave him a $20.

Black Panther gave him a vibranium blade, the weapon of a Wakandan warrior of the people. Giving it to him, he said, "You are now a warrior of Wakanda. This weapon is your mark of valor. Do not dishonor it."

Tony gave him a state-of-the-art personal Arclight, like the one that kept his own heart beating and powered the Iron Man armor. "I'm sure you'll find a good use for it," he said when Garfield opened the present.

Raven's present was...a glass sphere?

"It's a lore sphere," Raven explained. "When activated, it shows stored images from history, memories...you can even add your own. It's a little like a magical DVD recorder/player."

Beast Boy activated it...and it showed images of his parents, happy together...and happy with him. Moments he was too young to remember, now fresh and clear forever.

He hugged Raven tight. "Thank you," he said, tears in his eyes. "This is the best birthday ever."

They stayed the night at the manor, but went on their way in the morning. As Tony said, they were too young to be Avengers, so this could not be their final destination. 


	9. Chapter 9

Raven Age 14

Beast Boy wandered through the streets of Jump City, riding his moped. It had been his birthday present last year from Captain America, too big to brign into the party room. He'd gotten it when they had left. It had certainly made travel easier for him and Raven.

They were wandering the city seperately. Raven's idea. She said it would make things go faster. He wasn't so sure about that, but he wasn't going to argue with her.

Suddenly he heard a commotion nearby. Sounded like some kind of fight. Glancing in the direction, he saw smoke rising. SUddenly his blood went cold.

Raven was that way.

Turning his moped, he hit the turbo. As he approached, he saw who he recognized as Robin duking it out with some kind of alien chick. He knew Robin was a hero, so not the threat. He wouldn't normally have gotten involved, but Raven was nearby. SHutting off his moped, he leaped off of it, turning into a billy goat, using his added momentum to slam the girl back a ways. He changed back and turned to Robin.

"Need some assistance?" he asked. Dude, why'd he come out sounding like Pops?

Robin blinked at him. "And...you are?"

"Name's Beast Boy. You'd be Robin, right?" About to say more, Beast Boy felt his instincts go off, and turned.

The alien chick was about to chuck a bus! THinking fast, he dodged, and saw someone catch the bus before shoving it aside.

"Dude! WHo's here messing up my neighborhood!" shouted the stranger. Beast Boy's nose told him this person was at least half-machine. Explained his strength.

The alien girl smashed the ground, making a shockwave. Part of the brace on her arms fell off, and she started shooting some kind of energy blasts. Beast Boy did his best to evade. SOmething told him direct confrontation wouldn't help here.

Robin, unfortunately, didn't have those instincts. "I won't lose this fight!" he snarled as he charged into battle. Then the dark shadow rose up, blocking his charge.

Beast Boy knew who that was. ABout to turn and shout out to her, he heard her voice in his mind.

*Pretend you don't know me.*

He felt crushed. He could barely think. He barely registered most of the rest of the fight and mission, content to just follow orders when Robin took command. When the aliens showed up, he let his mouth - and body - react on automatic, so he didn't give his best showing.

So, in the major fight against the bad aliens, he found himself knocked aside by their leader. Then Raven came to his defense. He couldn't really think much then, so he just stood there, and let her hold him up.

Then the battle came to it's climax, when it looked like they were going to be beaten...

"Get away from my friends!" Raven's eyes glowed. "Wasai Inaha Bet!" Her magic exploded outward, blasting the aliens off their feet and sending the ship crashing into the ocean.

After the battle, on the island, Beast Boy heard her voice in his head again.

*What's bothering you?*

*...why did you say to pretend not to know you?*

*Is THAT all?* He heard her chuckle in his mind. *Beast Boy, you know I have a bit of future sight. I could see what was forming here when the five of us came together, and I figured it would be easier on both of us if we weren't paired in the others mind from the start. Now come on, be yourself already.*

Smiling internally, he heard Cyborg - who he had said was like Iron Man 2.0 - say, "Somebody aught to build a house out here."

Letting himself smile, he said, "Yeah, if you like sunshine, and the beach." He lightly elbowed Raven as he said the last bit.

When she chuckled slightly, he felt his heart lift. Maybe this would be good...for both of them.

End part 1

**A/N: This is the end of the first part of this story, covering Raven's different upbringing and how that changed things. Part 2 will cover the changes to her life with the Titans, and each chapter will cover an episode that has been drastically altered, and will be titled with the name of the episode.**


	10. Season1 Nevermore,Switched,Deep6,MadMod

Season 1 - Nevermore, Switched, Deep Six, Mad Mod

The battle with Dr. Light was going somewhat smoothly, but then Raven took a blast of light energy that interrupted her spell.

"A little advice, girl," Dr. Light said with a laugh. "Get shorter incantations."

"Fine," Raven said with a snarl, and vanished, only to appear behind him with one hand around his throat. "Sleep." Dr. Light fell unconcious.

THe others gathered around, shocked. "Raven," Robin started, "if you could always do that, why haven't you been?"

"That particular spell only works on pure humans, and most of our foes have powers which protect them. Also, it only works with skin-to-skin contact and takes a couple moments of preperation. Not very reliable. Only worked this time because his guard was down."

"Oh," Robin said. "Well, good job! Let's-"

Raven disappeared in a shadow warp.

"-get him...to the cops?" Robin said, somewhat confused by her sudden dissappearance. Turning, he saw Beast Boy running off. "Where are you going?"

"I thought I smelled blood from Raven! Gonna check if she needs anything."

"Oh, yeah, good thinking Beast Boy." Robin and Starfire turned to hand Dr. Light over to the cops. Cyborg, however, followed Beast Boy.

At the Tower...

"COme on, BB, spill. You did not smell blood. She wasn't interested."

"Ever heard of a metaphor, Cyborg?" Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door. It slid open.

"What?"

"You okay, Raven?"

"...I'm fine, Beast Boy."

"You sure? You left pretty fast."

"...femenine issues."

"Oh." Cyborg chuckled at Beast Boy's sudden flustering. "Well, I hope it gets better soon."

"It will. Thanks for your concern." She closed the door.

Beast Boy went to his room, ignoring Cyborg's laughter. He knew what this meant. It was code they'd developed back at the institute. If Raven said she was having 'femenine issues,' the Professor and the other adults backed off, so she used it as code to let him know...that she was having problems with her demon blood. That was why he'd phrased his question after the way he had. Her answer told him it was only temporary. But...that didn't stop him from worrying.

When the package arrived, Raven was less than enthused. She had been trying to meditate, thinking she might go visit Bastet again. Not that she needed to train, but...Bastet always had several spirit kitties wandering around her throne, and Raven felt the need to cuddle something small and fuzzy...and it would have felt awkward asking Beast Boy to turn into a cat so she could cuddle him. He might also take it the wrong way. On seeing the puppets, she lost all interest, despite Starfire's attempts to get her involved.

Later, when the Puppet King showed up, things got even worse. And then, of all things, she got body swapped with Starfire! Talk about awkward. She tried to explain to her how to work her powers, and while she could have used Star's powers, she'd gotten used to muting her emotions and not showing too much, so it felt...embarrasing to let herself feel to the extent required by Tamaranean abilities. Meanwhile, Star in her body was making a real mess.

Then came Star's insistence that they share all secrets, to understand each other. Raven was hesitant, but Star wouldn't budge. At last, Raven decided it would be okay.

"All right, I'll tell you...but, assuming we get our original bodies back, if you ever tell anyone...I'll hand you over to Hades, Greek God of the Dead, to be his new handmaiden. Clear?"

Starfire nodded. Raven told her story. Starfire still didn't know enough of Earth's culture and history to understand the significance of the mutant/human conflict, so issues that might have been big were more or less ignored. Raven smiled to herself. It felt good to be able to tell someone who couldn't judge.

But, when it came to her long hidden feelings for Beast Boy, Starfire was adamant. "Why do you not pursue these feelings, friend Raven? It could bring you both great happiness, since you say he feels the same."

"Because if I let myself get attatched to him...my father will use him against me...or kill him to cause me pain..."

Starfire fell silent. She hugged Raven tight. "I am sorry, my friend."

Later, they were able to defeat the Puppet King and rescue their friends. Raven and Starfire grew closer because of these events, and though she would never admit it, Raven found she enjoyed the trips to the mall...as long as she never let Star pick clothes for her.

Beast Boy did not like Aqualad. He didn't know what it was about the prince that he disliked so much, but it might have something to do with the way he acted towards Raven, and the reaction it sparked in her.

If it made any difference, Aqualad didn't like him back. Something about the green shapechanger rubbed him the wrong way, and he made no bones about his dislike. Maybe it had to do with the way he seemed able to see into his mind through HIS telepathy.

However, they managed to put aside their differences to deal with Trident. Afterwards, they came to an understanding, and it looked like they might become friendly rivals. Back in the water for a race, they communicated.

*So, Beast Boy...about Raven...is she...?* Aqualad expressed his interest.

WHile there was no spoken response, the sudden surge of animal rage and territoriality, not to mention the very human echoing pain and sorrow, answered his question as surely as thoughts would have. *Is she what?* Beast Boy asked.

Aqualad smiled. *Nevermind. Good luck with her.*

Beast Boy glanced at him, somewhat confused, then smiled to himself. *Thanks.*

When Raven came too chained magically to a chair, she knew this couldn't be good. When the psychotic Brit came in with his lecture about 'misbehaving children', she knew she was right. She tried to struggle, but wound up dropped away into...a rather psychedelic gym class. It felt very strange to be trying to play Tackle Football against crazy robots on an Escher print.

Getting out with Cyborg, she found the others. Robin and Starfire seemed to have done okay, but Beast Boy...

Beast Boy just glared around, like an animal. She knew what he had done. He had never had a good defense against psychic combat, and those hypno screens could have decimated his mind completely. He had, however, developed one defense that maintaned his control of himself...by giving it up. By letting himself sink into his animal side, he could resist any form of mental attack, but he behaved as an animal while doing so. In solo combat, he excelled like this, but his teamwork had been somewhat lacking...unless he was working with her. She wasn't too worried. She could snap him back to himself if necessarry, and in the meantime, his instincts were much stronger this way. SO when he completely ignored Mad Mod when he appeared, she told the others that Mad Mod was as much a fake as anything they had seen.

Robin was able to get inside the workings and capture Mad Mod. Once the last hypno screen was destroyed, Raven pulled Beast Boy back to his human self. Neither of them bothered to explain the situation to the others.

**A/N: The major changes to Season 1. There will be more depth to the alterations to Season 2.**


	11. S2 Part1 Terra, Fear Itself, TitanRising

Season 2 part 1 - Terra, Fear Itself, Titan Rising

Raven came out onto the roof, knowing she'd find him there. She knew he'd been spending a lot of time with Terra while she was here. But now she was gone. It had hurt seeing him with her, but she had been hopeful that he had moved on, making him...safe. Safe from her.

But if he was heartbroken, she had to be there for him now. Like he'd always been there for her.

"Beast Boy."

He looked up at her, his eyes full of tears, and she felt her heart fall. "I failed her, Rae."

Raven looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

"She needed someone...someone to trust and confide in...someone to help her overcome her past, the things that haunted her. I...tried to be that for her...be the friend that helped her put herself back together."

*Friend?*

"But I failed, Raven, and she's gone. I couldn't help her, Raven!" He started to cry.

She had forgotten. He had such a big heart. He would never turn anyone away, and would give anyone a chance, and do his best to help them. But did that mean...

Shrugging aside her thoughts, she sat down next to him and - greatly daring - wrapped him in her arms and let him cry. When he calmed down, he looked up at her. "Thanks, Rae."

"So..." She cursed herself for asking this. "She was just a friend?"

"Of course, Rae. What else would she be?"

"I had thought...you had fallen for her."

Beast Boy gave her a long, serious look. He had gained his adoptive father's serious gaze. "How could I have, Raven? I gave my heart away long ago, and nothing since that day has changed anything."

She felt herself blush, and was glad her hood hid her face. "Beast Boy...you shouldn't."

"SO you've told me. But I'm not ready to give up."

She could feel the strength of his emotions, and couldn't take it. Hiding her face, she fled from him.

After watching Wicked Scary, Raven denied being scared to everyone on the team, and most of them seemed willing to accept it. Beast Boy, however, knew her better. He knew her expressions, and knew how scared she was. SO he waited until everyone else was asleep, then snuck into her room.

He knew he only had moments. As soon as she sensed him, she would forcibly eject him. Running to her side, he whispered in her ear.

"Raven, it's okay if you're scared. You don't have to admit it to anyone else, but I know, and I'm here for you." With that he fled, expecting magic to pursue him.

Unnoticed behind him, Raven slept peacefully on, a soft smile having replaced the worried frown he had seen on her face.

Terra had returned to the Titans. She had control of her powers. She was over her emotional issues as well. And to top it all off, she had helped them save the Tower from Slade's attack.

Raven was releived. With how much her departure had effected Beast Boy, she was sure her return would cheer him back up. So pleased with this, she overlooked the danger signals her powers were giving her, telling her something wasn't quite right.

Seeing Beast Boy standing near Terra's room, she slowed. She figured Beast Boy just wanted to tell her goodnight, or something. She decided to watch.

Beast Boy watched the door carefully, coldly. Raven couldn't guess what was going through his mind. FInally, he sighed contemplatively. Cyborg often joked that thinking was beyond Beast Boy, but it couldn't be farther from the truth, even if his thought processes were sometimes more animal than human.

Turning, he headed towards his own room, having left a gift for Terra. Stepping out of her room, she picked it up. It was a picture of all six of them, with a simple note.

-Welcome Home-  
> <p>


	12. S2 Part 2 Betrayal

Season 2 part 2 - Betrayal

When Terra had asked him to go out that night, he didn't know what was going on, but he thought maybe - just maybe - he could finally help her. When they went all th way out of town, he was somewhat concerned, but he got over it. He figured she just wanted to show him somepace special to her.

When they hit the bar, he watched the other people there warily. While not his choice of venue, he could deal. The cake was pretty good, and it was good to see her laugh. But...something kept nagging at him.

At the carnival, he tried to have fun, give her what she needed...but something in the depths of his mind kept nagging at him. It wasn't until the Ferris Wheel, though, when she leaned in to kiss him, that he knew what it was.

This was wrong.

He shouldn't be out here, not when...

Realization hit him, and he leaped off of the Ferris Wheel. Terra came off after him.

"Beast Boy? What's wrong?"

"There's trouble back at the Tower. We need to get back there."

"What? What do you mean? If there was trouble at the Tower, we'd have heard about it, wouldn't we?" SHe waved her communicator at him.

"I KNOW there's trouble, Terra. And we should be there, helping."

"But...how do you know?"

He looked at her. "They're my pack, Terra. I KNOW."

"Beast Boy...you're talking like an animal."

"Terra...I AM an animal. Mostly anyway. And my place is with my pack, my family." Looking up, he thought and planned, trying to see how he could get back.

"Beast Boy...even if there is trouble...we're too far away to get there in time to do anything-"

"ANd that was what you wanted, wasn't it? Is that how Slade's robots got past security?"

"Wha-How did you know about that?"

He smirked, but there was no mirth in it. "You just told me."

She looked hurt. "I thought you trusted me!"

"I wanted to. But my senses told me too much to ever trust completely...but I wanted to give you a chance." He glared at her. "But you sold us out...Some scents never wash away, Terra. But did you even try to wipe away that one?"

"What are you talking about, BB?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He snarled at her. "Only my friends get to call me that. And you aren't a friend...if you ever were."

"Beast Boy..." she stepped back like he'd slapped her. "What are you saying?"

"You made your bed, Terra. Now go lie in it." He turned away from her. "I'm sure Slade has kept it warm in your absence."

His bracers glowed, and he took off in the form of an enhanced falcon. Maybe, just maybe, he could get back in time to help.

Behind him, Terra stared after the only one to try to help her with no thought for himself...and realized it was too late to make the right choice. Her head hanging, she returned to her Master. 


	13. Omake 1 SUm of his Parts

Omake 1 - Sum of His Parts

-  
>I meant to include this in the Season 1 changes, but when typing it somehow slipped my mind. So now it's an extra chapter. Enjoy!<br>-

"Beast Boy, I'd really rather just go recharge." It had been a long day, and Cyborg was tired. He didn't know why Beast Boy was dragging him off to the garage, or what was with the bag over his shoulder.

"Cyborg, when you went missing...I freaked. I don't ever want to have to go through something like that again. And I don't want you to feel chained to the Tower for your batteries charge either, not when I can fix both!"

"Beast Boy...just what do you know about tech of my level?" Cyborg asked with a laugh.

"Enough to give you a power core that will never run out."

Cyborg quirked up his human eyebrow, and decided to humor the green teen. "Alrgith, let's see this super core."

Beast Boy stops. "First you need to promise me something."

"What?"

"This...was a gift from a friend. When he gave it to me, he said he knew I'd find a good use for it, but he made me promise I would never let it be weaponized. Putting it in you walks a fine line. YOu can use it to power your weapons and keep yourself running...but never turn it into a weapon. Promise me!"

Cyborg was shocked at his insistence, and nodded. "I swear, Beast Boy. It will only ever be a power core."

Nodding, Beast Boy reached into the bag, and pulled out something that glowed blue and fit in the palm of his hand.

Cyborg's jaw dropped. "Beast Boy...how did you get your hands on an Arclight?"

Beast Boy smiled. "It was my 13th birthday present from Tony Stark. What say we get it installed?"

Nodding, Cyborg followed him, ready to give his systems this awesome upgrade. 


	14. S2 Part 3 Aftershock

Season 2 Part 3 - Aftermath

Terra had attacked them all, determined to destroy them. Backed by Slade, aided by Plasmus, Cinderblock, and Overload, she was working her way through the Titans. Starfire and Cyborg had already fallen, and now she was facing off against Beast Boy.

He snarled at her. "Before we begin, answer me one thing: were you ever truely one of us, or were you working for Slade from the very beginning?"

"Beast Boy...how can you say that? I tried to save you...to spare you all of this. I loved you...still do. I thought you loved me."

"You thought wrong. My heart was given a long time ago. There's no place in it for you the way you want."

"What? Is that emotionless witch so much better than me?"

"HOW DARE YOU?" Beast Boy lunged forward, enraged. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" Taking the shape of a bear, he swung at her, blinded by fury.

Just as she wanted. Easily dodging and parrying his blows, she slammed him in the gut with a pillar of Earth, knocking him back. THen she struck with both fists across his jaw, and a heavy stone to the back, before dumping him into a crevice.

Changing back, he clung to a rocky outcropping. She leaned down towards him. "It's not too late for you, Beast Boy. Join me, and you can live."

He looked up at her, and shook his head. "My fate...is my choice...as yours is your own." Letting go, he flung himself into the abyss.

Raven tracked Plasmus to an underground area. When he attacked, she ignored his physical body and struck with her mind, temporarily shutting down his higher brain functions, putting him into a coma. Once he was asleep, the goo body dissolved.

Then Terra arrived. "Hello, emotionless witch," she called Raven insultingly.

"Hello, heartless bitch," Raven returned.

As the battle continued, it seemed as though they were evenly matched. THen Terra smirked.

"You know, I can't quite see what Beast Boy sees in you. I mean, SAW in you."

"What...what are you talking about?"

"Oh...I suppose I could be talking about the night of passion we shared on our DATE...the night Slade attacked the Tower...didn't you ever wonder where he was all night? Why it took him so long to get back? Why he seemed...out of breath?"

Raven glowered at her. "Your lies don't faze me. Do you think I can't tell when you're making things up?"

"Aw, poo. I was hoping to spare you the real pain."

"What are you talking about?"

"The fact that I killed him."

Raven went quiet, her heart stopped. "No..."

"He cast himself to oblivion...rather than join me...rather than betray YOU. I may have delivered the blow, but it was YOU that caused his destruction." Raven was sinking, unable to fight. "How does it feel, knowing his death is on your hands?" Terra wrapped her in the mud of the battlefield, dragging her under.

"NO!" Raven cried out at the extremes of anguish...and let herself sink.

Deep beneath the earth, she awoke surrounded by green arms.

"Raven...please wake up."

"Gar...?" She couldn't believe it. Terra had been speaking truth...but here he was. "Am I ...dead?"

He shook his head. "No, we're not dead." His eyes became hard. "But for what she did to you, SHE is."

They rejoined the others, and planned.

Terra fled from the massed, focused assault the Titans brought to bear on her. There was no mercy from any of them, no quarter. She fled to Slade...only to be punished for disobedience. Realization struck her harder than his hand: she had traded the compassion and respect of friends for the cold cruelty of a master...all out of fear.

And then he puppeted her body...her powers, used her against the others. She knew now...she was lost. If nothing else...she could spare them the fate she had brought upon herself. Summoning all her strength, all her will...she unleashed the Earth's wrath.

Slade was quickly consumed by the lava that erupted from the volcano she had unleashed.

She tried to stop it then...but she had never been the one controlling her powers. Slade had. She was helpless. She yelled for the others to get away...but she was really crying for help.

Then Beast Boy was standing in front of her. "You can't stop it?"

"I'm trying...but I can barely hold it all within my power...I don't have the strength to stop it."

"Then tell me when you have hold of it all...and forgive me." His bracers glowed, and he changed. Shifting downward, he became something small and reptilian, its eyes firmly shut.

Taking hold of the entire volcano, she said, "I've got it, Beast Boy."

He opened his eyes.

Raven watched, dumbfounded, as that tiny creature unleashed a frightening power. Where his gaze fell, flesh and magma turned to solid stone, as the power worked through Terra's, freezing what she held as it did her.

*Basalisk...he used the bracers Thor gave him...to become a basalisk.* She flinched back as he turned towards the others. "Stay back," she said to them. "It's the first time he's used this form, and it will take him a few moments to get a hold of its instincts. Stay out of his gaze until he does."

Confused, the others obeyed. After crawling around for a while - much too long a while, Raven thought - he turned back to the statue, and gazed on it sadly. He continued to watch the statue as he turned back into himself. Turning, tears fell like rain. Without thinking, she went to him and enfolded him in her arms, as he wept like a broken-hearted child.

No one said anything. They did not dare. 


	15. S3 P1 Crash, Haunted, Spellbound

Season 3 part 1 - Crash, Haunted, Spellbound

Beast Boy sat in the common room, playing a game. Whatever the game he was playing, the text wasn't in english. Cyborg came in behind him.

"Hey, BB...what are you playing?"

"The new Mega Monkeys 4."

"But...but that doesn't come to America for months!"

"My old man was out of the country a few weeks back, and he sent me an import copy as a souveneir."

"Dude! ...can you read that text?"

"Yep!"

",,,Cool! Gimme 2P!"

Robin had begun to obsess over Slade, more so than usual, considering Slade was dead. At first, it seemed like things were going in a horrible direction, but then Beast Boy noticed an odd scent about him. Discussing it with Raven, she took a quick peek into Robin's head. Seeing what was happening, the team figured out rather rapidly that Robin was under the effect of a carefully crafted hallucinogen, and put him through detox. WHile Starfire sat up with him, Raven and Beast Boy disposed of the Slade evidence, the source of the compound that caused the mess.

Raven sat in her room, reading the story of Malchior and Rorek. At leat, she was trying. She kept getting interrupted. Finally, after the invite to referee a "Stankball" game, she was incredibly frustrated. BUt at the same time, she was upset. What Beast Boy had said rubbed her badly.

"YOu can't stay in your dark room all day reading like that. It's not healthy."

If he'd just said it was creepy, she could have taken it, maybe even welcomed it. But his constant attempts to drag her into team activities...was because he worried about her?

"WHy can't he just let me be different?" she asked the room at large.

"A good question," the book in her arms responded.

She screamed and tossed the book across the room.

"Ouch," the book spoke.

"Okay. Books aren't supposed to talk back."

"Well I'm not just a book." The book flipped open. "I am the mighty Malchior of Non, imprisoned in this book by the last curse of the dread dragon Rorek when I defeated him. I have been waiting-" Raven slammed the book shut. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"I'd wondered about the change to the names. Guess I won't get to read the story again."

"Again? But the story is only recorded in the Book of Non, and only one copy exists in the mortal realms."

"I know. But when Frig was training me, she let me read her copy. Great story, but I can't really read from a possessed book." Tossing the book into a chest, she glanced inside at it. "I've actually met Rorek of Non once. Nice guy. Outside of battle, though, he's a bit of a joker." She gets a thoughtful expression on her face. "Kinda like Beast Boy, actually." She slams the chest shut and locks it, as Malchior rages impotently. "Now what am I supposed to read?"

There's a knock at the door. Opening it, she sees a book and a note on the floor. The book is "The Secret of Nimh." The note is in Beast Boy's writing.

"Sorry about before. Thought you might like to read this. I know it's talking animals, but it's no Redwall."

She chuckled, handling the book gently. She could always read outside. As long as they didn't talk to her directly, it wasn't that hrd to screen out the others noise. 


	16. S3 P2 The Beast Within

Season 3 part 2 - The Beast Within

THe battle with Adonis was getting intense. If that weren't bad enough, Beast Boy had been off his game with transformations the past few days. Raven didn't know what was wrong, and she didn't have time to worry about it. When Adonis pinned her to the ground, Beast Boy went postal on him. The chemical spill worried her, especially when she saw his body absorb some of it. Adonis fell.

As he left she tried to snap him back to himself. "Any good freakouts lately?"

He spun on her. She expected anger, but what she saw was a strange heat in his eyes, a fire that had nothing to do with anger, and it sent shivers through her whole being. When he spoke, it was all she could do to hear the words.

"Maybe I just got tired of being...pushed around."

The way he said it left her rooted to the spot.

Back at the Tower, the sudden shift in Beast Boy's behavior was difficult to notice unless you were looking. His diet had always been wierd: in the morning's, he had a pure grain breakfast; lunch was strict vegetarian; dinner was pure carnivore protien. THis didn't change, although he was more...agressive about his meals. He also got a lot more into his physical training, but it was shrugged off, considering his performance the past few days.

Raven was the only one who watched with concern. She saw the change, and she couldn't forget that heat in his eyes. It had...frightened her, but also excited her. She avoided him, because she didn't know what he would do next...but deep down, she wanted to find out.

So when she sensed him turn into the Beast that night, she went to go check on him. But when she got there, she saw not one beast, but two. And then she saw nothing.

When the Titans got Beast Boy back to the Tower, along with Raven, he wouldn't say anything. He just watched them for a while, somewhat animalistic. Robin was all for locking him up. Starfire wanted to find another solution. Cyborg wanted to know what had caused it.

Beast Boy made the decision. He leapt out the window, turning into the Beast on the way down, and went after Adonis. He ignored the other Titans pursuit of him, and tracked down Adonis. When he found the beast that was Adonis, he knew the threat to Raven, and struck.

Raven awoke in Titan Tower, calling out to Beast Boy. Starfire flew to her side. "It is okay, friend. Beast Boy will be brought back, and he won't hurt you again."

"He didn't hurt me, Star."

"But that shape-"

"Is his feral side. Remember I told you about that, back when we got switched?"

"The side that comes out to protect you? But...he had you in his teeth."

Raven smiled. "Why do you think I insisted on a sturdy hood for my cloak? When he can't use his hands to carry me, it's a good place to grip. Most animals carry their young in their teeth, after all."

"Then we must make haste, friend! The others think this form of Beast Boy is a threat to you."

Much later, Raven went down to Beast Boy at the shores and sat down beside him. "What happened, Beast Boy? You...weren't in full control, were you?"

Beast Boy shook his head.

"Why? I thought you were in complete control-"

"As long as I didn't try to supress anything."

She stopped and stared at him. "What...what have you been suppressing? What could be so terrible that you couldn't let it out?"

"I've been supressing...a certain animal behavior since my thirteenth birthday."

"That long? But why couldn't you-" she stopped. She blushed. "Oh," she said in a quiet voice.

"My animal side...isn't happy. Raven...you know how I feel about you with my heart. Now...know that since the day I was named a man by the laws of Wakanda, my body has been no different." He looked into her eyes, and once more she saw that heat, but held back this time. Now she knew what it was. She knew he loved her.

But now she knew he wanted her.

He broke the gaze first. "And now you know...all my secrets. The next step is yours." Getting up, he returned to the tower.

She remained frozen to the spot, trying to breath. 


	17. S4 Birthright Part 1

Season 4 - Birthright part 1

Raven stayed awake the night before her 16th birthday. She knew what was coming. Her father would approach, and bring with him the end of the world, and despite all her efforts...she still had no idea how to stop him. She would lose her family...her friends...everything.

Just after the stroke of midnight, she felt a feather light touch on her mind, one she recognized. She smiled as she opened the contact.

*Been a while since YOU initiated this, Gar.*

*Yeah, well, most of what I've wanted to say to you lately has been said better face to face.*

His mental voice was filled with concern, affection...and mischeif?

*What did you do?*

*Well...I kinda accidentally let it slip to the others that today is your birthday.*

*Oh...* She sighed. *And they're bound and determined to throw me a surprise party this evening?*

*Yep. And...I'm kinda sorta helping to set up.*

*Doesn't telling me this defeat the purpose?*

*I know you aren't fond of big parties...or surprises. I didn't want you freaking out over it, all things considered.* He paused. *This birthday, more than any other, deserves to be happy for you.*

*Garfield...*

*I mean, after all, it's your sweet 16, right?* The fake cheeriness did nothing to disguise his concern. He knew.

*...Gar...*

*Guess I'll see you this evening?*

*...sure. Might as well try to enjoy my last birthday, right?*

*Still no plan?*

*...no...*

*I believe in you, Raven. If anyone can do the impossible, it's you.* He broke the contact.

She sat there, a warm feeling filling her chest, one she knew far too well.

That evening, she left her room and headed for the common room where she could sense everyone. When they all jumped out at her shouting "Surprise!" she was suitably spooked. She had expected a party. She hadn't expected just how far they would go. It made her sad, knowing what they didn't...what they couldn't know.

Starfire came over and gave her a gentle hug. There were unshed tears in her eyes, and Raven realized that Beast Boy wasn't the only one to have connected the dots. Giving Starfire an encouraging smile, she went over to try and enjoy the cake. Recognizing the handiwork, she realized how Beast Boy had let it slip. It's kinda hard to hide baking a five layer cake.

Before she even had a chance to blow out the candles, the alarm went off. As everyone rushed out, she made her wish and blew.

*Let me find a way to win.*

Unnoticed to her as she turned to run out the door, the flames leapt off the candles at her breath, extinguishing completely.

When she saw Slade, she got pissed. She recognized the mark on his forehead, and decided that enough was enough. Before the battle even began, she stepped forward.

"I suppose you're my father's herald? How did he manage to raise the dead?"

Slade laughed at her. "It's incomplete at the moment, but once you give him this world, he's promised to finish the job."

"Not gonna happen."

"Oh? You plan to resist?"

"Not what I was referring to." Slade was suddenly seized by black energy and lifted off the ground. "Did you think I hadn't learned any white magic?" She braced her hands in an odd pattern.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Light of the gods,  
>Let your pure blessing Purge this taint on the world of light!<br>Requiem!"

Suddenly, the dark sky parted, and a corruscating rainbow of light shown down on Slade. He cried out in agony as his body dissolved, leaving only the mark behind. The mark became a red sphere of energy, clutched within Raven's magic. She brought it down to herself.

"What are you doing?" Beast Boy demanded.

She smiled at him. "Improvising." Pulling the red light into a portal, she stepped through. It snapped shut behind her.

Hours later, a new portal opened, and Raven stepped back through, a bemused smile on her face. The portal closed behind her as she brushed herself off.

"Friend Raven? Is everything...alright?"

Raven smiled at everyone. "Well, my old problems are dealt with now. Although now I have a new set." She glanced towards Beast Boy. "But we can handle those."

"That's right!" Robin said, oblivious to the byplay. "The Titans always stick together."

"Booyah!" Cyborg shouted. "Way to kick butt Raven!"

Starfire noticed the glance. "Friend Raven...to which we are you referring to?"

Raven smiled and grabbed Beast Boy's shirt collar. "This one, of course." She suddenly pulled Beast Boy into a passionate kiss.

There was a resounding clang as Cyborg and Robin's jaws hit the pavement. It was drowned out, however, by Starfire's excited squeal.

When Raven pulled back for air, she looked Beast Boy in the eye, and quirked an eyebrow. "Well?" she asked.

He didn't need any more prompting, as he enfolded her in his arms and returned the kiss. When things started to get a little...intense, though, she pulled back.

"Easy there, Tarzan," she said, laughing breathlessly.

He nodded, smiling. 


	18. S4 Birthright part 2

Season 4 - Birthright part 2

Raven and Beast Boy were cuddled up on her bed. She had refused to let go of him the entire party, not that he was complaining. They were both finally at peace with themselves...and each other. There had been a few curious glances directed their way, but they didn't care.

He smiled down at his love. "So Raven," he started quietly, "wanna tell me what happened?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Didn't Dr. McCoy teach you better tact?"

He chuckled. "Sorry. Couldn't think of a better way to ask."

She smiled. "Well, no, I don't want to tell you." At his hurt expression, she chuckled. "I'd rather show you."

He blinked, but he understood when her eyes began to glow, and images flooded into his mind.

Flashback...

Raven stalked across the barren, scarred landscape. "Trigon!" she shouted out. "This is YOUR domain, I know you're here!"

Trigon appeared before her in all his glory. "WHO DARES SPEAK THUSLY TO TRIGON THE TERRIBLE!"

"Oh, drop the act," she snapped. "You and I both know the swelling into immensity is a parlor trick good for fighting mortals and little else. Now get down here and talk."

Trigon glanced down at his daughter, quirking an eyebrow. A momentary shift, and he was 8 feet tall instead of 80. "So, then...what are you here to talk about?"

She let her magic flow out of her, taking shape. "I'm sick and tired of running and hiding. From you, from my friends, from my feelings...from what I want. It ends tonight, one way or another!"

Trigon was a bit taken aback by her intensity, but he kept up his bold front. "Elucidate, if you will."

"My meaning is simple: back off, or I will make you!" Her magic finished taking shape, and activated.

Trigon couldn't help it. He laughed uproariously at what seemed a puny threat. "YOu and what army?" he asked with a laugh. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned.

Arrayed behind him were the Norse pantheon, backed by the Greek, ROman, and Egyptian pantheons in their entirety, leading a force of all the lesser known deities, major and minor. Osiris had tapped him on the shoulder, and he was smirking at him.

"Oh," Trigon said. "That one."

"That's right, Trigon." Osiris pointed to the circle Raven had drawn without his notice. "Through that portal, we can enter your realm at will any time between now and two weeks after the alignment you need to make Raven your portal. And I promise you, on the day of the alignment, if you haven't abandoned this venture, we will be here, and wage bloody war on you on your daughter's behalf."

Trigon stared at Osiris for a moment, a strange light in his eyes. "Would you say, then, that in this matter, you might consider yourself...sworn, to my daughter in conflict with me?" The answer seemed important somehow.

Osiris glanced towards the other gods, then glanced back. "I'd say that's an appropriate way to put it."

Trigon turned back to Raven, a look in his eyes that had never been there before. Raven was nervous, but she would not step back as he lunged forward...

...and pulled her into a bone-crushing bear hug?

"That's my girl!" Trigon shouted, fatherly pride in his voice.

The assembled gods collectively facefaulted, save those of mischeif, coincidence, and fate. THose were rolling on the floor laughing their rears off.

Raven blinked a few times. "...what?"

Trigon set her down, then turned to the gods. "I know you aren't leaving till this is settled, but please respect our privacy." He waved a hand, and a red barrier erected itself around Trigon and Raven, dampening all sound. He conjured two chairs. "Sit. This is going to be a long talk."

Raven sat, watching her father carefully.

He sat as well, then sighed. "DO you know WHY I have so many children as far flung as I can?"

"I always figured you were just a dirty old man."

"Well, I suppose that's part of it." He rubbed his brow between his horns. "But mostly, it's in the - usually vain - hope that ONE of them will be able to prove themselves worthy...that one will live and thrive and be strong enough, or smart enough, or tricky enough...to become my heir."

Raven blinked at him, shocked.

"Hell is not a pleasant environment...even if it's your home. Politics get...bloody, the higher up you are in the chain, the worse it gets. If I show affection for anyone, with how important I am in the heirarchy...one of my enemies will attempt to use them against me. So, as much as it hurts, I have to distance myself emotionally from anyone I might care about...for their sake."

"You expect me to believe that tossing me aside, trying to use me as a portal, and everything else you did to me, was for my own good?" Raven was infuriated that he would even suggest it. "Have you any idea the hell that was?"

"Roughly the hell it was for Beast Boy when you distanced yourself from him so I wouldn't use him against you."

Raven paused, and she felt her anger diminish. "Touche," she admitted, and sat back down.

"And as for the rest of it...yes, I put all my children through a hellish gauntlet, before I can accept any with affection. That's to protect myself as well as them. Because...only a child of mine who can stand up to me and win...will be able to stand up to the other demons like me. Only such a child can be named my heir."

"Wait...are you saying..."

"Yes, Raven. You are no longer my gem. You outpowered me, outsmarted me, AND outtricked me. You have proven yourself, and are now my heir." He pulled her into another bear hug. "I am s proud of you!"

When he let her go, she sat back. "So does this mean I'm gnna have to deal with other demons coming after me or my friends?"

"After I spread the story that you were able to call on the amassed gods of mortals to battle me? Don't be absurd. Some demons are crazy, but NONE are suicidal."

"And what about your plans to conquer the Earth and its dimension?"

"Already finished."

"What?"

"You stood up to me and bested me, Raven...in what the laws of Hell would consider a territory dispute. The Earth and its realms are your kingdom now, by the laws of Hell."

"Oh..."

"I couldn't be more proud of you, Raven."

"Thanks...Father."

Trigon smiled, and resisted the urge to hug her again. Then he frowned. "Now, about your affection for this green boy-"

"He's not afraid of you, you know."

"-I approve!" he said with an extended thumbs up.

"...I'm still not inviting you to the wedding."

"After all I put you through, I certainly wasn't expecting a 'World's Best Dad' mug for Father's Day."

"...you never know. Think you could send me home?"

"Certainly. Farewell and good fortune, my daughter." He raised his hand and gathered his magic.

End flashback...

Beast Boy stared at Raven for a while. "Dude...that is so messed up."

"Yeah, I know-"

"I didn't know you were getting married!"

Raven's eyebrow twitched, and she smacked him upside the head.

"OW! ...oh..." He looked down, a little flushed.

*sigh* "I'm in love with an idiot...a very smart idiot, but an idiot nonetheless..." She smiled. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Smiling back, he held her close, and they dozed off. 


	19. S5 Part 1 Homecoming

Season 5 Part 1 - Homecoming

-  
>AN: I know this is a big jump, going from episode three of season four straight to season five, but due to the changes to the storyline so far, most of the season four episode's are either unchanged, don't happen at all, or are unimportant to the flow of the story. I may go back and do Omake chapters for them later, but don't count on it.  
>-<p>

Beast Boy came out of his room one day a little different than he normally did. Raven was the first to notice. He had his bracers bared on his arms, and he'd altered his costume somewhat, leaving him barechested. Strapped to his back was his vibronium blade, and he'd applied Wakandan war paint. When everyone noticed, they raised eyebrows.

"Yo, BB! What's with the new look?"

Beast Boy reached into a pocket, and pulled out a small device with an X on it. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"You took one?"

"I needed a good cell phone," he said calmly, "and it's a good thing I did. I picked up an SOS."

Raven went pale. "Where?"

"THe amazon."

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Robin sounded a little irritated.

Beast Boy glanced over. "We have a mission. Our family is in trouble."

Robin looked somewhat confused, but nodded. "Titans, move!"

Over the Amazon, Beast Boy and Raven still hadn't given any answers, and Raven was no better. Then when they landed, they came across the crashed ship belonging to the Doom Patrol. Beast Boy and Raven ignored it. They paid more attention to a torn fragment of red and black uniform. Following the trail, they came across Robotman and reactivated him, but when he tried to charge away, Raven seized him.

"You can charge off after YOUR team after your five-month sleep, but first you tell us what happened to the others," Raven said calmly.

"FIVE MONTHS?" Robotman seemed shocked.

Beast Boy held up the fragment of uniform. "The one who was wearing this...what happened to him?"

"...oh, you're friends with the mutants, huh?"

Raven's power tightened around him. "You have a problem with that?"

"Only that they got us in trouble. They said they were chasing some guy named Sinister. Turns out he'd teamed up with the Brain, and we all got our asses handed to us. Wondered why just two blue fellows thought they could handle that freak."

Beast Boy went pale. "Titans, we have friends to save."

Robin nodded. "Right. Titans, let's move. Beast Boy, it's your lead."

Beast Boy nodded, and turned to Raven. "You know their minds. Since neither of them have psychic abilities, they won't be shielded. Track them, and lead us to them."

Raven nodded.

"What about me?" Robotman demanded.

"If you don't slow us down, you're welcome to tag along."

"You fail to grasp the complexities of the situation, Doctor." The Brain spoke, trying to hide its irritation.

"Of this I am quite aware, which is why I am asking all of these questions. Your device is most ingenious, extracting the neccessarry material for a quantum core for a black hole generator from the trees of the forest is most ingenious. Tell me, exactly how does the extraction process work? Is it chemical, biological, mechanical? Mystical, perhaps, although I am not sure how one would apply that with this level of technology-"

"Beast, please...I am getting a major migraine," Nightcrawler complained. "Can't you investigate this later?"

"A simple spirit of scientific inquiry-"

"I agree with the small blue one," the Brain said. "SHUT UP!" The tank glowed red with his suppressed rage.

Beast turned his nose up at the Brain. "Pity. I thought I had found a true scientific mind to converse with. A shame I was wrong."

"Sinister, are you certain you need them?"

"Just for a time," Mr. Sinister said. "I have almost finished gathering the data I need-" Sinister's console suddenly exploded in dark energy, drawing the eyes of the Doom Patrol and the two X-Men.

"Ah," Beast said with a smile. "They got my message."

After a brief, intense struggle, Sinister and the Brain withdrew, along with the quantumn core. The Titans, the Doom Patrol, and the two X-Men also withdrew as the base exploded.

Mento was furious, lecturing about how the Brotherhood of Evil had gotten away with an ultimate weapon, but Beast interrupted him.

"Then it's a good thing my son was able to place that tracer on Mallah, wasn't it?" He smiled at Beast Boy. "YOu've gotten very good. I almost missed it."

"Thanks, Pops," Beast Boy said with a smile, giving the man who had raised him a hug.

"SO this is your new team, Beast Boy? Most impressive," Nightcrawler said, pleased to see so many new faces.

Introductions were made all around, and the motley group made their way towards the Brotherhood's new base. When they got there, though, the place was a battlefield as the Brain and his forces were in pitched battle with Mr. Sinister. Beast Boy smiled.

"I guess Brain found the tracker," he said as Sisnister withdrew, leaving an easy road for access.

"Why would that make him attack Sinister?" Mento asked, confused.

"Because it had Sinister's logo on it, and was broadcasting on our frequency." He rushed in, leading the charge.

With the destruction of the quantumn generator, the Brain withdrew in rage. The Doom Patrol went after him, as always. Beast and Nightcrawler guided the Titans back to where their ship was hidden. It was in much better condition than the Doom Patrol's ship had been.

"I guess it pays to shop quality," Beast joked.

They all said goodbyes, and invites for visits were extended. It seemed Robin had heard of the X-Men through Batman, who had had nothing but good to say about the group.

At the last, Beast gave his adopted son a hug. "Goodbye, Garfield. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad," Beast Boy said with emotion.

The ship took off. Robin was the first to speak up.

"Garfield?"

"Heh heh..." Beast Boy chuckled nervously.

Cyborg grinned. "I'm getting soo much mileage out of that one."

Raven glared him into silence. 


	20. S5 P2 Snowblind, Hide and Seek, Extra

Season 5 Part 2 - Snowblind, Hide and Seek, Recruitment Failure

Beast Boy shivered as they stood in the frozen reaches of Russia. He suddenly sneezes. "Why does it have to be this cold?"

"Why not just turn into an arctic or antarctic animal?" Raven asks, shifting in her robe. It had been enchanted to keep out all temerature extremes, so she was quite comfortable.

"I can't do a penguin cause there's not enough ice to slide on, and all other arctic morphs the primary adaption is the colorless fur! It helps to retain heat, but my fur - no matter my shape - will always be green, which mitigates the usefullness." He sneezes again. "Sorry, Rae, I don't mean to complain."

Raven looks down at him, concerned, then starts futzing with her robe and unitard. "Then do a kitten."

"Huh?"

"Do the face."

"Uhh...okay." He shifts into the tiny green kitten form. *But I don't see how this will keep me warm-* He stops as Raven lifts him with her magic and deposites him in the space she created in her robe at the top of her unitard, nestled in her cleavage.

"Better?" she asked him sweetly. In response, he purred contentedly. She smiled, then turned and saw the others staring at her. "What?" she asked with a quirked up eyebrow.

Robin turned away, saying nothing, though his eyes strayed towards Starfire a coule of times.

Starfire giggled.

Cyborg grinned wide, and turned away. "No tweeting!" Raven snapped.

"With what signal?" he asked jokingly.

Later, Cyborg and Raven were working on the T-ship. Beast Boy was still nestled with Raven, but he wanted to help out, and he knew mechanics, so he extended a shape changed tentacle to grab a tool. Raven stopped him.

"Beast Boy, I know you just want to help, but no tentacles while you're in there, okay?" She was blushing bright red. "It makes me...uncomfortable."

Beast Boy mewed in confusion, but obeyed.

Cyborg was shaking convulsively. *Must not laugh...laughter is the secret death at the hands of a furious Raven...*

Raven stood at the train station, silently fuming. Pulling out her communicator, she popped it open. "Raven calling Robin, over."

Beast Boy's face appeared on the com. "Robin's communicator. May I help you?"

Raven smiled, then frowned. "Put Robin on."

"He's kinda busy fighting crime. Maybe I could solve your problem."

"Not likely. I want to yell at him."

"Why?"

"If he was going to split the team up for seperate missions, he could have put us together instead of taking you with him and giving me the solo mission."

"Actually, I asked him about that. He said that after Russia, he didn't want us teamed up unsupervised. Not sure what he meant."

Raven blushed. "He has no right to dictate things like that. Anyway, where are the heroes I'm supposed to escort?"

"They'll be there. Don't worry." There was an explosion in the background. Uh oh. Gotta go. Love you."

"Love you, too." She smiled as she hung up.

Then the van pulled up, stopped, and pulled away. At first she saw nothing. Then she felt a tug on her robe, and looked down.

"Are you Raven?" Timmy asked her.

She stared, frozen in fear. "You gotta be kidding."

After a few calming breaths, she was able to talk to the kids, but she was still panicking inside. *How am I gonna handle kids? I don't know anything about them!*

When Melvin mentioned that 'Bobby's afraid of trains,' it seemed it might be somewhat easier. *Right. I'll just act like I'm dealing with Starfire. That oughta work.*

Aboard the train, she decided she might as well try to talk to the kids. "So...you've all got powers? What can you do?"

Melvin perked up excitedly. "Bobby can dance. Wanna see?"

"No." She didn't want to think about what that might mean. Then Teether started trying to eat Timmy's blanket, and Timmy threw a fit. Raven could feel a migraine coming on, and snapped out, "QUIET!"

They went silent. She took a few calming breaths, closed her eyes, and chanted her mantra. "Wasai Inaha Bet." When she opened her eyes, the kids were gone. Despite a quivering in her gut, she maintaned a level voice. "Great idea, Robin. Have Raven watch the kids." *If you try to claim this was practice, I will enjoy straightening your colon.*

She went and found the kids, ignoring what the folks said about Timmy's crying. Then she got to Melvin.

"Melvin? What are ou doing back here?"

"Bobby couldn't fit in our car!"

"Right...just squish your imaginary friend down and let's get back."

"Bobby is real!" Melvin perked her ear like she was listening to someone, then leaned over. "Yeah, the blue girl is scary."

It was all Raven could do not to show how much that comment hurt. She knew she had gotten into a habit of hiding her emotions from strangers, but...she was scary? "...come on." She turned to head back to the compartment, feeling crushed. "Bobby can stay here, he'll be fine..."

"Timmy's gotta go."

Raven glanced over, and recognized the potty dance. "Hoo boy..."

Later, as they left the wrecked train car, Raven repared to fly them over the mountains.

"We can't fly. Teether's tummy gets dizzy." Melvin seemed a real mine of information for her team.

Raven paused, debating. She could insist on flying and risk whatever dizzness Teether's stomach would deal with...or she could risk attack from Mallah again by walking. Pros of the first: safety. Pros of the second: maybe the kids wouldnt be so scared of her if she could show she was really nice. She...found she really wanted these kids to like her, for some reason.

"Okay, well walk." After a few antics by Timmy and Teether, she found herself carrying them. "Fine, I'll walk."

She acted like it was an imposition, but after a while, she found she enjoyed having the kids with her, even with the two in her arms. She found herself daydreaming of having Gar there with her...it would be like they had a little family...she stopped her daydream before tears began to form in her eyes.

She searched back through her memories and realized: since meeting him when they were 6, they had never been apart for more than a few hours, except when sleeping. With him so far away now, it felt like a piece of her was missing...especially now that they were a couple. She had no idea how much she had always depended on him...just to be there. No wonder she was being so short with the kids.

They stopped at the cabin, sending the kids in ahead of her. When Melvin complained that Bobby wouldn't fit inside, she promised to sit outside with Bobby for a bit. Once the kids were inside, she pulled out her communicator. "Raven calling Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy here. How's it going, Raven?"

"Not good. I have no idea how to handle kids, every second I think I'll mess up and do something terrible that will traumatize them, the girl already said I was scary-" she was rambling, but she couldn't stop.

"Raven! Calm down! Breathe!"

She took a few breaths, and calmed herself down somewhat. "I miss you Beast Boy. You have no idea how much."

"I think I do." He locked eyes with her for a time. "Don't worry. Give them - and yourself - a chance. Believe me, youll be a great Mom."

"How...how can you know?"

"Instinct."

She chuckled. "Has that ever been wrong before?"

"...no..."

Raven quirked an eyenrow up. "Your instincts warned you about Terra, didn't they?"

He nodded. "But I ignored them, because I wanted to believe in her."

"It's okay." She smiled at him. "It's good to have something proven infalliable to rely on."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

She hung up, and went inside. Remembering what he had said, she decided to focus on what kids needed, and what she had seen about these kids in particular. When feeding them didn't help, she felt lost, then remembered something. *When you don't know what to do, ask an expert.* "Melvin, what's wrong with them?"

"Timmy's blanket's ripped, and Teether has gas."

She smiled. She could deal with both of those. Taking Teether up, she burped him. Taking Timmy's blanket, she ran a finger along the rip, using her magic to fuse it back together. Then she put the three kids to bed, and they asked for a story.

"I'm not really good at telling stories..." she paused. Then she smiled, and opened a small shadow portal. Reaching in, she withdrew her favorite book. So how about I read you one instead?" Melvin seemed really happy with her choice of story as she began. "Long ago, there was a handsome prince..." Raven smiled as she read. She had always loved Beauty and the Beast, and it seemed the kids did, too.

Next day, there was a roblem at the drop off point, but she managed to get the kids inside. She felt terrible for being so harsh with Melvin, but she needed to grow up a little, especially if the Brotherhood of Evil was after her. Listening as she left, she recited what was happening. "Teether just took Timmy's blanket...Timmy's trying to take it back...and now it's quiet." She froze. "Too quiet." Turning she ran back.

Seeing the devestation, she charged after Mallah. "Nobody messes with MY kids," she snarled when she saw him. She wanted to reach out with he rmagic and rip out several key pieces of anatomy...but then she thought about what it would do to the kids to see that at their age. She would have to limit her power usage, control her temper. She couldn't risk accidentally going demonic where the kids could see. Unfortunately, she was so worried about protecting the kids from herself, she didn't see Mallah's attacks coming until it was too late.

When she came too, the kids were standing around her, safe...and Mallah was duking it out with a giant angry teddy bear.

"Woah...Bobby's...real?"

"TOld ya so," Melvin said simply.

*Of course,* Raven thought, *Bobby must be the physical manifestation of her powers. She wants him to be real, so she MAKES him real.* She felt really stupid for not catching it before, but decided to watch what would probably be Mallah's most em-bear-assing defeat ever. ...she groaned internally at thinking a joke worthy of Beast Boy at his worst.

Once Mallah was gone, she got the call back, but she felt torn. She really wanted to go back to see Beast Boy...but the kids needed her.

"It's okay, Raven," Melvin said suddenly. GO back to your boyfriend. Well be okay."

Raven flinched. "How'd you know about that?"

"Bobby told me."

Raven winced. She'd forgotten Bobby was outside during her last talk with Beast Boy. "But...I can't leave you kids alone."

"We're not alone. We've got Bobby." Bobby smiled down, and Melvin continued. "And weve got each other."

Raven smiled. Melvin was growing up just fine. She held out a communicator to her. "And you've got me. Whenever you need me." The kids leaped onto her in a big hug. She held them gently. *...I could get to like this...*

The Brain began what may be his most difficult negotiations ever. Opening the communications, he greeted the man on the other side. "Greetings, Magneto."

"So...you're the Brain...head of the Brotherhood of Evil. I'm not pleased to hear from you after your association with Sinister."

"An error in judgement, to be sure. I had hopes that I might correct that, allying myself amongst the mutant community with those...more honorable."

"What do you want?"

"To the point. Indeed. I understand you have had problems with the 'X-Men' in the past, as I have. I ropose we join forces to defeat our mutual enemies."

"You speak of multiple enemies. WHo are the others, beyond the X-Men?"

"I also face the Doom Patrol - who are less of a threat than they once were - and the group of young heroes calling themselves the Teen Titans."

Magneto glowered at the Brain. "Not a chance. If you contact me again, I'll destroy you myself." The contact was severed.

The Brain pondered. "Odd. Why would the mention of the Titans anger him so much?"

Meanwhile, Magneto took off his helmet, and focused his thoughts towards his neice, warning her of what the Brotherhood intended. He would not get involved himself, but he still worried about her, and had heard she had joined the Teen Titans. Surely, a little advance warning wouldn't hurt anything. 


	21. S5 P3 Calling all Titans, TitansAssemble

Season 5 part 3 - Titans Assemble, Titans Together

The Titans were flying back to the tower, tired after several months running around the globe, fighting the Brotherhood of Evil.

"So, friend Beast Boy, now that we are finally going home, what are your plans of relaxation?" Starfire glanced over curiously.

"Betcha it involves tofu burgers or Mega Monkeys 4.2!" Cyborg commented with a smirk.

"Nah, that can wait," Beast Boy said with a smile. "First thing I'm gonna do once we're back at the Tower is cuddleup with Raven for a nice long nap." Starfire giggled, and Cyborg made smoochy noises, prompting Beast Boy to go, "Aw, shut up."

"After a shower," Raven commented dryly. "I need to get clean, and so do you."

"Sorry, everyone, but those plans will have to wait." Robin began breifing them on their missions to deliver communicators to other young heroes the Brotherhood had been targetting. Suddenly,Raven spoke up.

"No. No, no, no! I'm not going out on another solo mission!" She glared over at Robin angrily. "You can't make me do this! I've had enough! I-"

"Raven," Beast Boy interrupted her. "It's okay, I know."

Raven was silent over the comms, but her voice was in Beast Boy's mind. *Gar, I can't take much more of this...*

*I know. DOn't worry. We'll deliver the comms and get back home before you know it.*

*I'm afraid it might be a long time before we make it back home...* she sent, remembering her discussion with her uncle.

*Don't worry, Raven...we'll be fine. Besides,* she felt him chuckle, *the Brotherhood doesn't know who it's REALLY messing with.*

Raven couldn't help but smile as the pods seperated. Then, as she started to peel off, she felt a stab of worry, and linked her power to Beast Boy. *So we can always find each other,* she said.

Beast Boy smiled, and sent her a kiss through their bond.

Beast Boy sat alone in the emergencyoutpost, polishing his sword. His moment would come, he knew. But he couldn't make his move alone. He had to plan.

First, he had to find out if any other Titans had escaped capture by the Brotherhood. Once he knew what the resources were, he could make his move to rescue the others. If there weren't any other Titans, there were others he could call on to help save his friends...but that risked escalating the conflict and bringing unwanted eyes down where they didn't belong.

When Mas, Pantha, Herald, and Jericho arrived, he grinned. But when Pantha said, "I'd hoped to find the Teen Titans, not...this," he spoke before anyone could lose hope.

"We ARE the Teen Titans...and we have all we need right here to win the day. The six of us can save the others."

"Six?" Herald asked. "I only count five."

Jericho locked eyes with Beast Boy, and saw something there. He smiled.

The plan came together frighteningly easy. Mas lured out Cinderblock, and they took him down hard. Jericho then possessed him, and they followed that information back to the Brotherhood's base.

From there, however, the battle started to go sour, as the Titans were surrounded and taken down, but Beast Boy was still grinning.

"What entertains you so, Beast Boy?" The brain asked, as he was pinned on the ground.

"Two things, Brain. First, you see the sword strapped to my back?"

"Yes. A most interesting weapon. Whatare it's origins?"

"It's Wakandan." With that, Beast Boy yanked the blade out of its sheath and released a wave of kinetic energy, built up with every impact against the vibronium blade throughout the battles. The blast sent several villains off their feet and knocked down several walls. "The other things that amuses me...Haven't you ever heard of backup?"

Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire came busting in through the holes in the walls, leading their backup. Brain snarled his fury, as Beast Boy shouted out, "Titans! Together!"

As the battle waged, Beast Boy charged towards the Brain, intent on taking down the head of the organization. Before he could reach him, however, several villains waylayed hispath, and he was unable to get by. Also, the Brain was preparing to make his escape.

Getting an idea, he sent it to Raven. Nodding, she sent him what he needed. Raising his sword two handed above his head, he shouted, "Wasai Inaha Bet!" and slammed it point first into the ground.

Raven's magic surged through his body, amplified by his bracers, and through the vibronium blade, causing the spell to grow to immense proportions. Thus energized, the unleashed magic sealed the escape points and energized every hero present, amplifying their abilities. With the addition of Jinx and Kid Flash arriving, and the spell releasing those heroes still frozen, the Brotherhood soon found itself outmatched, outnumbered, outgunned, and with no way out.

Soon, all the villains were frozen except the Brain. Beast Boy held his brain case and spoke to the villain. "Think about this, Brain. Frozen, every last one of you is helpless. What were to happen, do you think, if someone less honorable than us were to learn of your location...someone else who has an old grudge against you...or someone who simply dislikes what you've tried to do to someone they care about." With that, he tossed the Brain into the freezing mist. A joke hit him as he stared at it, but he didn't feel like sharing it, until Raven gave him a mental nudge. Smiling, he turned to everyone. "Look everybody! Brain freeze!"

There was a resounding groan, but Raven smiled.

Back at the Tower, things started to return to normal...until Dr. Light got up to his old tricks. Then the ammassed Teen Titans descended upon him, showing him just why it was such a bad idea to mess with the heroes. 


	22. Trouble in Tokyo

Trouble in Tokyo

They had arrived in Tokyo, seeking information about this Brushogun that had sent the attack on the tower. Robin and Starfire had gone to 'investigate'. Cyborg had gone exploring. Beast Boy stared up at the closed building he had hoped to tour. Raven watched him, smiling. That was her boyfriend; wisest person she knew in his own way, and a total nerd. She hugged him, and he smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hey." She watched his face. "I know you were looking forward to the tour-"

"There's something wrong here."

She stopped. The way he said that...he wasn't talking about the absence of tours. His animal instincts were telling him something. "Is it dangerous?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"Then let's go elsewhere. Not our problem. The Chief Inspector said Brushogun is a myth, so let's just enjoy ourselves, like you said."

He smiled. "SOunds like a plan."

There was a giggle behind them, and they turned. A schoolgirl stood there, giggling. Looking at Beast Boy, she said, "Otaku."

Beast Boy smirked, and responded in Japanese. "So what if I am? There's nothing wrong with being a fan of good material."

The girl looked surprised, then smiled. "You're cute, for a foreigner. I like the green. Maybe I can show you around?"

Beast Boy smiled. "I'm sure I can find my own way, thank you."

"Aw, don't be like that." She smiled flirtatiously. "I'd like to show you a good time."

Beast Boy's smile disappeared. "Not interested." He put his arm around Raven's shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

Raven followed, unsure what was going on since she only knew a few spells in Japanese, not the whole language.

The girl came up to Beast Boy and touched his arm. "Aw, come on. I'd be happy to-"

Beast Boy turned with a snarl. "I'm taken. Back off." He was growling, and his eyes glowed. He shrugged his shoulders, emphasizing the sword strapped to his back.

THe girl backed off.

"What was that all about?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy sighed. "Some people have trouble taking no for an answer."

Raven smiled. Then she tilted her head. "I'm surprised the Inspector let you carry around your sword. I didn't understand that part of your conversation with him."

"Oh, he and I had a phone conversation with T'challa, and I'm-for the moment-the Wakandan ambassador to Japan."

Raven's eyes widened, and she grinned. "Diplomatic immunity."

He grinned. "Just for the two of us, though."

"WHy us two?"

He hesitated. "Well...part of my talk with T'challa...I told him about what had happened between us...how we were a couple and all, and well..."

"Yes?"

"According to T'challa...by Wakandan law...you're my fiancee." He winced, worried how she'd take this.

She blinked for a while, then smiled. "Good."

He perked up. "Really?"

"Mmm-hmm. Let's go have some fun!" She ran ahead of him, laughing, and he persued energetically.

They went to have fun anywhere they could. THey picked up several snacks from various shops, seeing the sights. At the karaoke bar, they did a duet of "Unforgettable." They were cheered to the third encore. They went to TOkyo Tower, inside and out. They visited several shrines.

After several hours of fun, Raven noticed Beast Boy was getting restless. "What's wrong, dear?"

"Something's bugging me...there's something...off about everything that's going on here. The enforcers, that godzilla, even that schoolgirl...they all had the same scent about them...a scent I first picked up on that ninja that gave us the tip that sent us here in the first place."

"You think it might all be connected?"

"I think we need to find something about Brushogun."

Raven nodded, and cast a quick scrying spell. She pointed. "The information's this way."

When they found the book, they discovered the story of Brushogun. Not long after, they got the call that Robin had been arrested for murder. They headed out...but were stopped by the strange black shadow creature and the schoolgirl.

As Raven took on the shadow creature, Beast Boy faced off against the girl. "I take it you're going to show me that 'good time' now?"

She giggled, and transformed into a pink catgirl. "You're cute...but I have orders."

"Yes." Beast Boy transformed into his were-beast form and drew his sword. "I'm sure you do. Pity, whoever made you had no idea how to use," he swung the sword right through her, dispelling the magic that animated her and scattering the ink, "a construct as exquisite as you." Turning, he wielded the sword, still energized by the magic from his opponent. "RAven! Lead it this way!"

She nodded, and flew towards Beast Boy. When the shadow tried to get between them, Beast Boy discharged the sword's energy into it, overloading its spells and causing it to explode in a black mess.

"Beast Boy, is this..."

"Ink," he said as he changed back. Just like the ninja. Just like the girl. Just like the Godzilla. ...Just like the enforcers! All magical constructs made of ink!"

Raven gasped. "Then...he's behind it all! But how is he doing it?"

Beast Boy chuckled. "Pops taught me a lot about the darker side of humans...he caught Brushogun, obviously...and is using him to make himself the most important person in Japan!"

"THen where's his base?"

"Not important just now. Let's get back to the others."

After successfully resolving the crisis - and finally getting Robin and Starfire to kiss - they went back to the really serious business: enjoying themselves. Raven and Beast boy found a bit of a problem with that, as their performance at the karaoke bar had drawn a horde of rabid fangirls...and not all of them were mooning over BB! 


	23. S5 P4 Nothing Changes

Season 5 Part 4 - Nothing Changes

Raven set the flowers down at the foot of the statue that was once a person...an enemy? A friend? A rival? She wasn't quite sure how she viewed her anymore. She turned to Beast Boy. "Will...she ever change back?" Normally, she'd be the one who knew the answer to that question...but her knowledge of mythical creatures was limited.

Beast Boy shook his head. "Never. A basalisk's gaze is permanent. You know...if she'd had just a hair's more control...something worth fighting for...she could have done this herself, turned herself to stone and freeze the volcano."

"How would that have been any better?"

"Then there's all sorts of magic and even mundane cures that could have been used to free her...or she might have managed it on her own." He sighed. "But now...she's trapped forever. Nothing will ever free her."

"Nothing?"

"Well...just the traditional magical cure all for curses..."

RAven nodded. "But...that..."

"Is impossible for her. Because it has to be mutual or fated."

Raven nodded sadly. "And she loves you...but you don't love her."

"Yeah..."

Raven watched the statue for a while. "What's...happening in her mind? Can she hear us?"

Beast boy shook his head. "No. She's trapped in the moment of locked gazes, unaware of the passage of time or of events around her. Trapped forever in that eternal moment."

"Forever gazing into the eyes of her beloved...there are worse afterlife's, I suppose."

"Raven..."

She turned to him. "Yes?"

"There's...something I need to tell you." There was something in his eyes she hadn't seen before...guilt.

"What is it, Gar?"

"When...when I looked into her eyes in that moment...I saw her everything...her strengths, her weaknesses, her dreams, her desires...everything she is, was, and ever could have been. In...in that moment..."

Raven understood what he was saying. "In that moment, you loved her."

He nodded. "And then, with that love in my gaze...I destroyed her."

Raven reached out and pulled her to him. He leaned into her.

After a while, he spoke. "I thought you would be upset."

"TO learn that your heart is big enough to find love for her? Love was what she needed more than anything; it's where she went wrong. And in her last moments...that last moment that will be her eternity...you showed her she was loved. To have an eternal moment gazing into your beloved's eyes and seeing his love for you shining in them...I can't think of much that would constitute Heaven more. You gave her eternal paradise; I can't be upset about that."

Beast boy chuckled. "I guess...I never thought about it that way. But...in a way, I still love her."

Raven smiled. "Then we will tell her story to our children, and they to their children...and someday, someone with a heart as big as yours will come and set her free, and she will find a new paradise in a new world."

Beast Boy met her gaze. "You really believe that?"

"There wouldn't be all those fairy tales if they didn't work for some people." Wrapping her arms around her own Prince Charming, she walked together with him back to their Tower...even if it wasn't made of ivory.

End Part 2 


	24. 31 Holiday Antics

3-1: Holiday Antics

Raven cleared her throat, and Robin looked up. "Yes, Raven? What is it?"

"Well, there's a rather important holiday coming up, and I was wondering if I could invite some friends and family over to celebrate."

"Really? Sure, why not. It'll be nice to meet your family." Robin smiled, wondering what holiday was coming up. He couldn't think of one, other than Easter, which was a ways away. Then again, he didn't even know what Raven's religion was. It could be one he'd never heard of.

"Thanks, RObin." Raven closed her eyes, touching fingers to her forehead. Then she smiled. "Okay, the invitations are sent, they'll all be here."

"Cool." RObin thought for a bit. "Anything I can do to help set up?"

"Actually, think you could help me lock all the chumutz up in the evidence garage?"

"The what now?"

It had taken a few days to prepare. Apparently, chumutz meant the unleavened bread, which included - in addition to the regular bread - anything made from corn products. Starfire had been eager to learn of a new holiday, and spent much of the time talking with Raven, learning everything she'd need to do to celebrate properly. When she discovered this involved learning a new language - one that Raven knew - Cyborg had to evacuate Robin and Beast Boy to the med lab to treat their nasal hemorrage. Starfire was left confused, but Raven just rolled her eyes.

Raven and Beast Boy then brought in several other food items made from something called 'matzo.' Apparently, it was a traditional food of the holiday. Finally, Robin looked up all the terms being used to get some idea what was going on, after Raven mentioned the holiday was called Passover.

Learning the story behind the holiday, Robin understood why it was considered such an important holiday, though not why Raven hadn't celebrated it in earlier years.

Cyborg, meanwhile, had gotten kinda down. "WHat's wrong, Cyborg?" Robin asked him finally.

Cyborg sighed. "I was gonna invite my girlfriend over, but she told me she had to be with her family that week. I get family is important, I just..." He sighed again.

Robin blinked for a while. "YOu have a girlfriend? You've never mentioned her."

"It's never come up."

"Well, cheer up. I'm sure you'll be able to see her soon."

"Yeah...we're just always so busy...it's all we can do to stay in contact via internet..."

"Tell you what," Raven said, coming up behind them. "How would you like to cook the Passover dinner, Cyborg? It's a pretty important meal, after all."

"Really?" Cyborg perked right up. "BOO-YAH!" He ran to the kitchen.

"Just be sure to follow the recipes!" Raven called after him.

Everything was prepared at last. The first night Seder was that night, and everyone was waiting with baited breath for the gusts to arrive.

Suddenly, an alarm went off. "Trouble!" Cyborg shouted. "We've got high powered incoming approaching the roof!"

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg ran for the roof, preparing for battle. Beast Boy followed, strapping on his sword.

Raven pursued. "Wait! It's probably-" SHe sighed, realizing only Beast Boy was listening. "Never mind." She raced for the roof.

On the roof, RObin braced for combat. He recognized the approaching empowered, although he never thought he'd have to face him. "Magneto!" he snarled, getting into a defensive stance.

Magneto landed lightly, observing the looks he was getting. He raised an eyebrow.

As the others prepared for battle, Raven appeared out of the shadows next to Magneto. "Hi, Uncle Eric," she said, giving him a hug.

"Hello, Raven," he said, hugging her back. "DIdn't you tell them I was coming?"

Raven looked flustered. "I kinda forgot to mention who all I was inviting."

Eric laughed. "That explains much."

Starfire was the first to recover, not knowing about Magneto's reputation. She flew over to him, giving him a tight hug. "?, ? ? ? ? ? ? ?" she said happily.

Eric laughed, and responded in the same language. He, Raven, Starfire, and Beast Boy went into the tower, conversing in Hebrew. Garfield's hebrew was a little rusty, though.

Robin and CYborg followed, totally confused.

Later, the rest of the guests arrived in a military grade SUV. The guests all step out, and three of the titans are surprised to see the compliment. Professor Xavier, Hank McCoy, and Kurt Vagner broguht quite a few shocked stares, but as for the last...

"Anna?"

"Victor?"

Raven was quite shocked to discover that the girl who was like a sister to her in her old life and the boy who was like a big brother to her in this life...were boyfriend and girlfriend. Garfield found it hilarious, though. Thankfully, no one found it awkward, and it was with a good humor that everyone went in to enjoy the Seder.

By total consent, Raven led them through the ceremony of the Seder, and Starfire was given the privelege of asking the Four Questions.

"Mah Nishtana Halaylah Hazen, Mikol Halelot?"

A wonderful family time was had by all. 


	25. 32 Demon Strations of Affection

3.2: Demon Strations of Affection

"Raven Arella Xavier! Daughter of Trigon the Terrible! Behold, the Arch Demon Agathor, your executioner!"

Raven sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Again while I'm in the bubble bath...Well, if I send you back, will you stay gone? Or do I have to kill you?"

"Umm..." The demon seemed at a loss. He had expected rage, fear, or possibly embarrassment, since she was naked in the bath. Not...resigned boredom.

"I mean, I'd really rather not have to splatter someone else...demon blood is impossible to scrub out of linoleum. I had to take it all up and replace it." She stared irritatedly at the walls and floor. "And I hate the new pattern..."

Now the demon was worried. She didn't even seem concerned with him, and...splatter? "Umm...if it's not too much to ask, who did you splatter?"

"Oh, that one demon with all the X's in his name, I don't remember it, exactly."

"Uhh...was it Xax'ibraxa?"

"Maybe...that sounds about right. After the 20 or 30th time, demon names tend to blur together."

20 or 30? And Xax'ibraxa was one of the mightiest demons, near in power to Trigon himself! Rumor had it he was on vacation in the 7th dimension, but...if it was him, he specialized in surprise attacks. If she could splatter him...

"Now, what am I doing with you, again?" Raven glanced towards the demon.

"Umm...how about I just send myself back to hell, so you don't have to put yourself to any effort? Just enjoy your bath, huh?"

"Now that is considerate of you," Raven said in a melting tone. "I'll have to mention such consideration to my father...what did you say your name was?"

"Umm...Bob."

"THe Arch Demon...Bob?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"There seems to be a lot of you.

"I can't imagine," 'Bob' said, and vanished back to hell.

Raven chuckled. That made the 3rd assasination attempt this week, and as easily handled. "And why do they always show up while I'm in the bath?" She wondered aloud. "Still, it's better than the ones that want to marry me-"

THere was a pillar of fire, and a plume of multu-colored smoke.

"I spoke too soon."

"Raven, daughter of Trigon! I am Arakash the Fallen! I shall take you away to my realm, where you shall bear my offspring and make me King of all Hell!"

She glared at this latest interrupting demon. "I take it I don't get a choice in this," she said, irritation heavy in her voice.

"Umm...no, I'm kinda kidnapping you." Like the assassin, this demon didn't know how to handle someone who didn't present a proper fear response.

Raven sighed. "Okay then." Taking a deep breath, she screamed.

While this seemed more in character, the demon didn't seem happy. "Now, come on! That's not a scream of terror. A scream of terror is more like-"

THe bathroom door burst open, and a green clawed hand plunged itself into the demon's chest. A sword glowing white was at his throat. The Were-Beast spoke in a voice just above the crack of doom. "TOuch my woman and I will rip out your spine!"

The demon screamed. "Please! Mercy!"

"There is no mercy...for the damned." Beast Boy stared at the demon for a time, then spat in its eye. "BEGONE!"

THe demon vanished.

Raven pointed at the sink. "Clean up in here. I don't want blood on my carpet." Beast Boy went to comply. Raven sat in thought. "YOu know, he was right: his scream of absolute terror was MUCH more the thing. I'll have to work on that." THen she turned towards Beast Boy, her eyebrow raised. "YOUR woman?"

Beast Boy chuckled, having turned back to wash his hand. "Sorry about that. Kinda got caught up in the moment."

"Don't be. I thought it was sexy." She laughed at his sudden apprehension.

He smirked at her. "Evil woman." Then he chuckled. "I wonder how we'd explain this if someone else came in."

Raven blanched. "I don't even want to think about that."

"Raven? I heard loud noise! Is everything all right?" Robin rushed in, then stopped, taking in the scene: Raven in the bubble bath; the door busted; Beast Boy at the sink, washing blood off his hand. "What's going on?"

Raven froze, unsure how to respond. Beast Boy, however, didn't miss a beat. He jerked his head towards Raven. "It's that time of the month. GOt kinda messy. Raven asked me to help clean up."

Raven ducked under the bubbles to hide her face. It looked like she was trying to hide embarrassment. Robin got flustered. "Ah...good for you, Beast Boy...I'll just be...going." He turned and fled. His thoughts were plainly audible to Raven. *I'm glad Star doesn't go through that...how does Beast Boy handle dealing with it? That much blood...*

Raven came up out of the suds. "THat time of the month?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yeah. Haven't you noticed the suitors always come out around the full moon?"

Raven couldn't help it. She cracked up. "That...was actually a good one, Gar. Not bad."

He grinned. "I aim to please."

"Well, at least I probably won't have to worry about-"

There was another plume of fire and smoke.

"...never mind."

A demon appeared, having taken the time to disguise himself in a human form, down on one knee with his head bowed. "Beautiful Raven, jewel of the house of Trigon, I beg of thee. I am Arazon, Arch Fiend. Come to the Demon World with me and become my bride, and I shall make you Queen of all Hell!" Then he looked up and noticed the position everyone was in. "Umm...is this a bad time? I can come back later, if it is..."

Raven laughed. "Well, you're quite polite. I'm almost sorry to say I'm taken." She smiled lovingly towards Garfield. "Almost...but not quite."

"Ah," Arazon said, his face falling somewhat. "Well, it is good to know one has no chance, rather than waste everyone's time in futile endeavor. I shall take my leave then."

"Wait," Raven said. "There's no reason we can't be friends."

"Friends? I am not sure I know that term."

Beast Boy spoke up. "A friend is an ally who will invite you over for tea, and you don't have to worry about poison in the tea."

Arazon's eyes opened widely. "Really? How novel!" He thought for a time. "Yes, this sounds quite delightful. I should like being this 'friends' with you, Raven."

"Thanks," she said, pleased. "I'm glad I didn't have to splatter you. I really don't want to have to take up the linoleum again to get rid of the stains that won't clean."

"Actually, I've found that mixing equal parts olive oil and vinegar with a drop of holy water cleans up demon blood stains quite nicely," Arazon replied. "Give it an hour to dry, and it doesn't even burn."

Raven brightened. "Thanks, that should prove useful. I look forward to our next meeting."

"As do I, fair lady." He bowed to her. "I shall take my leave then. Fare thee well." He vanished.

"He even warps out cleanly. How considerate." Raven looked at the spot speculatively.

"I wonder what your father thinks of him. Not that it matters."

"I think I'll call and ask." Raven picked up her mirror. It was something she had made recently, and allowed her to mystically contact anyone with the right sensitivity whose name she knew, and they could contact her through it. She drew her finger around the glass, and spoke, "Father."

THe mirror clouded, then cleared. "Raven!" Trigon said happily from the mirror. "Umm, this is kinda awkward...you're in the bubble bath, and...I'm not that kinda demon, and I didn't think you were that kinda daughter..."

Raven's face turned bright red. "EWWW! I just had something to talk to you about!"

"Oh, I know what I'm supposed to say...let's see, it was...Wazzup?"

"...Father...are you trying to be...street?"

"Umm...word up yo?"

"What exactly are you trying to do?"

"Relate to you younguns."

Beast Boy was laughing so hard he fell over. In a deep voice, he said, "EPIC FAIL!"

Trigon flushed. "So, why did you call me Raven?"

"What do you think of the Arch Fiend Arazon?"

"That one?" Trigon made a rude noise. "Arrogant jackass."

"That's...not how he seemed to me just now..."

"Sniveling weasel?"

"No...he was quite polite."

"Ah, Arazon the Wise. Wonderful young man. If you weren't already promised, he'd be at the top of my list of potential suitors for you, you know. Quite delightful, always very polite, much better than his older and younger brother. His declarations of war are masterful, as well. SO eloquent." Trigon remenisced for a while.

"SO you don't mind that I just friended him on Hellspace?"

"Huh?"

"*sigh* Get with the times, old man."

"Umm...foe shizzle? Speaking of that, how exactly does one shizzle a foe? And is it really so effective?"

Raven ended the call. "Gods...sometimes I can't believe he rules most of hell." The mirror chimed, and she answered.

"Did you just hang up on me?" Trigon shouted, all rage and hellfire.

"I don't know," Raven said, a big grin on her face. "Did it sound something like this?" She cut the call, flicking the gem that would record incoming calls instead of alerting her.

Garfield chuckled. "YOu know, he's going to be upset with you for that."

"Nah...he'll probably tell all his drinking buddies about it proudly...if he has any." Raven sank into the water, which was now cold. Frowning, she released some magic, warming it back up. "I'm going to try to enjoy the rest of my bath."

"Gotcha." Garfield headed out. "I'll fix your door later."

"Thanks, love," she said, starting to doze. 


	26. The Ultimate Showdown, Part 1

The Ultimate Showdown Part 1 Gather The Pieces

It seemed like just an ordinary day for the Teen Titans...until the alarm went off. Everyone ran to the common room, but instead of a mission alert, there was a message...from Batman.

"Teen Titans, please report to the Hall of Justice immediately. I repeat, please report to the Hall of Justice immediately. This is an Omega 7 Emergency." The message cut.

Robin gulped. "Cyborg, get everyone - and I mean EVERYONE - to the Hall of Justice, ASAP."

"Robin," Starfire asked concerned. "What is an Omega 7 emergency?"

Robin shuddered. "Armageddon."

Later, at the Hall of Justice... (1)

The assembled Justice League members and Teen Titans stood, waiting for the message. Everyone was there, as news of impending Armageddon had brought everyone together quite rapidly.

Batman took the podium. "Everyone, I know this is sudden, but I have several important announcements." He waited for quiet. "As some of you may or may not know, until recently, the Hall of Justice was not the true HQ of the Justice League. We had a space station in orbit, called the Watchtower, from which we could prepare to defend the world at need." He shook his head sadly. "I say had because...as of this morning, the Watchtower is no more. A single being destroyed the Watchtower with a single blast of energy. Thankfully, we were able to evacuate everyone before destruction was total, and no debris fell to Earth." He gestured to the being standing behind him. "The one who destroyed the Watchtower...has a message for all of us. He calls himself...the Silver Surfer."

Batman stepped aside, and the Surfer stepped forward. "I am the Silver Surfer, Herald of Galactus. On the orders of Galactus I destroyed the Watchtower to clear the path for his arrival, because...in ten days, he will be here, and your world will end. I come to you, the heroes of this world, in the hope that you may have some way to evacuate your planet before his arrival. This is not the will of Galactus, as he would rather you remain, to feed his hunger for living energy that drives him to devour planets."

There were loud voices murmuring objections, many shouted defiances. Then Cyborg stood up and shouted. "Yo! This is our planet, and it's gonna take more than some jumped up supervillain glutton to kick us off! He wants us here, we'll be here, and we'll give him the worst case of indigestion he's ever had!" There was a roar of approval from the massed heroes at this proclamation.

Superman stepped up to the podium. "Do I assume the decision is unanimous?" A many voiced 'YES!' responded to his querry. "Very well. Tomorrow we will all assemble here again, with whatever other forces can be mustered, and begin planning for what could well be Earth's final battle." Superman bowed his head, and put his hand over his heart. "May the gods be with us."

As everyone dispersed, Beast Boy ran up to Batman. "I think there might be a few other people you should contact about this who can help."

"Oh?" Batman asked. "Who else do you think we can call on?"

"Well, there's the Avengers...the Fantastic Four...even the X-Men."

"Hmm...you're right. Can I count on you to get them here?"

"Yeah, I'll call them. Also...I think the Mutant Brotherhood might help as well."

"But they're terrorists!"

"Hey! They want mutants to inherit the world! Doesn't that mean they need to make sure there's a world for them to inherit?"

Batman was quiet for a while. "You may be right."

"It seems the green one has grown wise in recent times," said a voice from Beast Boy's communicator.

Batman and Beast Boy looked at it. "The Brain!" Beast Boy snarled. "How did you get free?"

"Brother Blood detected the destruction of the Watchtower, and was aware of the nature of the one called Galactus. He freed us from our frozen state, and told us of the situation. The Brotherhood of Evil stands ready to defend the Earth from Galactus."

Beast boy thought for a time, then nodded. "Right. Be here tomorrow for planning sessions." He hung up.

"Beast Boy!" Batman snarled. "You can't be serious about letting the Brotherhood of Evil into the Hall of Justice!"

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep the Earth alive. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some calls to make." Turning, he pulled out a few old communicators, not his Titan one, and began to make calls.

"Yes, Garfield. The X-Men will be at the Hall of Justice tomorrow to plan for this...menace. We will all be assembled. This will be our finest battle, I imagine. I pray, my son, that we are all still standing when all is said and done."

"Richard Reed here. Garfield Logan? What? The Justice League? Galactus? Yes, we'll be there. Thank you for calling us."

"Garfield, how did you get this number? I only just activated it...what do you mean the world is coming to an end? I thought Raven dealt with her father successfully. ...What? Galactus? I've heard the name, yes. ...He's coming to Earth? ...You can count on the Mutant Brotherhood. We'll be there."

"Avengers HQ, this is Iron Man. Yes Garfield, we're aware of the situation, and we'll be there to help...Unfortunately, Thor won't be able to assist us. Apparently, this is a matter in which the gods are forbidden from interfering, and, despite his heroic attitude and his desire to be a part of Earth, he is an Asgardian. Don't worry, the rest of us will be there."

Beast Boy turned back to Batman. "We've got all the help we're going to get...let's hope it will be enough."

And so began the longest ten days the world had ever known.

(1) I can't believe I finally used that line in a fic, I feel so guilty... 


	27. The Ultimate Showdown, Part 2

The Ultimate Showdown Part 2 Play the Game

-Old Godzilla was hoping around Tokyo City like a big playground When suddenly Batman burst from the shade and hit Godzilla with a bat grenade-

The assembled heroes and villains stood in Jump City, the predicted arrival point of Galactus on Earth. Various ships and transport methods were prepared to fight Galactus in space. Unfortunately, the Green Lantern Corpse weren't available to assist, as they had a major emergency of their own to deal with.

-Godzilla got pissed and began to attack but didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq Who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq fu When Aaron Carter came out of the blue-

Superman pointed into the sky. Taal II, Galactus' mobius strip shaped battle station, became visible at the farthest distance. Everyone prepared to begin.

-And he started beating up Shaquille O'Neal THen they both got flattened by the batmobile but before Batman could make it to the Batcave Abraham Lincoln hopped out of his grave-

Batman turned to Robin. "Care to do the honors?"

-and took an AK47 out from under his hat and blew Batman away with a ratatattat but he ran out of bullets and he ran away Because Optimus Prime came to save the day-

Robin nodded, and shouted into the communicator, "Titans...GO!"

The amassed heroes and villains took flight.

-This is the Ultimate Showdownof Ultimate Destiny good guys, bad guys and explosions as far as the eye could see and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be This is the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny-

Meeting the station while it was still in space, they attempted to assault it and get inside, but the station's defenses were immense. The auto-cannons and turrets tore through several ranks of massed defenders, forcing several withdrawls.

-Godzilla took a bite out of Optimus Prime like Scruff McGruff took a bite out of crime and then Shaq came back covered in a tire track but Jackie Chan jumped out and landed on his back-

After several hours of fighting, and many waves of withdrawls, it was clear that breaching the station would be impossible. Also, it was clear that the station was going to come no closer to Earth, and Galactus was making his way on a personal ship to the Earth.

The second wave of defenders began their assault, trying to slow Galactus from reaching Earth.

-and Batman was injured, and trying to get steady when Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete but suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped Indiana Jones took him out with his whip-

They fought with everything they had, but like the Justice League and the Fantastic Four against the space station, the X-Men and Avengers were only able to slow down Galactus' approach, as well as forcing him to expend his cosmic energy reserves. However, he seemed implaccable.

-then he saw Godzilla sneaking up from behind and he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find 'cause Batman stole it and he shot and he missed and Jackie Chan deflected it with his fist-

Galactus moved into the Earth's atmosphere, and the third and seeming final line of defense began their assault: the ammassed Teen Titans threw their might against the Devourer of Worlds.

-then he jumped in the air and did a somersault while Abraham Lincoln tried to pole vault onto Optimus Prime, but they collided in the air then they both got hit by a Care Bear Stare-

Robin led them well. Galactus' advance was slowed to a crawl, and Robin's tactics managed to keep him from hitting anyone for quite some time.

"Why do you fight me, mortals? You know you have no chance. My powers are beyond your comprehension." Galactus fired off a blast of cosmic energy.

Beast Boy barely evaded it, and grinned. "That's what she said," he joked.

-this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be this is the Ultimate Showdown...-

Raven, through all of this, had sat on a rooftop, deep in meditation, chanting something.

-angels sang out an immaculate chorus down from the heavens descended Chuck Norris who delivered a kick which could shatter bones into the crotch of Indiana Jones who fell over on the ground, writhing in pain as Batman changed back into Bruce Wayne but Chuck saw through his clever disguise and he crushed Batman's head inbetween his thighs-

Finally, Galactus grew tired of the constant assaults. "You weary me." He released a massive blast of power cosmic outward, knocking all the amassed heroes and villains backward and to the ground. Satisfied that he would no longer be interfered with, he came in to land upon the Earth and begin his meal.

-then Gandalf the Grey and Gandalf the White and "Monty Python and the Holy Grail"'s Black Knight and Benito Mussolini and The Blue Meanie and Cowboy Curtis and Jambi the Genie Robocop, the Terminator, Captain Kirk, and Darth Vader Lo Pan, Superman, every single Power Ranger Bill S. Preston and Theodore Logan,  
>Spock, The Rock, Doc Ock, and Hulk Hogan all came out of nowhere lightning fast and they kicked Chuck Norris in his cowboy ass it was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw with civilians looking on in total awe-<p>

As he approached, he saw Raven sitting there, having finished her chanting. She looked up at him...smiling. "So, mortal child. Have you something to say or do about my assault on your world?" he asked, amused. Everyone else had interfered, so why not she?

"Nope. I've already done my bit." She conjured a loung chair and a bowl of popcorn, leaning back in the one and eating some of the other. "Do me a favor, and try to make your inevitable defeat entertaining, at the very least. I expect to make big bucks off of this on Pay-per-View someday."

-and the battle raged on for a century many lives were claimed, but eventually-

Galactus snarled. "You will regret speaking so to me."

He floated down towards the Earth.

-the chapion stood, the rest saw their better:-

His feet touched down...and a flaming fist appeared out of the air and sent him flying backward several miles.

-Mister Rogers in a blood stained sweater-

The flames spread outwrd, revealing a red fist...arm...shoulder...

-this is the Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny good guys, bad guys, and explosions as far as the eye can see and only one will survive, I wonder who it will be this is the Ultimate Showdown...-

Trigon the Terrible finished forming out of the empty air, glaring down at Galactus.

-This is the Ultimate Showdown...-

And so the demon Conquerer faced down against the Galactic Devourer.

-This is the Ultimate showdown...  
>Of Ultimate Destiny-<p>

And the Conquerer spake: "Get off my lawn!" 


	28. Ultimate Showdown Part 3

The Ultimate Showdown, Part 3 Screw the Rules

Trigon stood upon the Earth, glaring baleful hatred at his opponent.

Galactus stood upon the ground, staring wonderingly at this creature that had so caught him by surprise.

The ammassed heroes and villains stood, awed and aghast, at the stakes this battle had just risen to.

The civilians in their homes watched in wonder, not sure who to root for.

Cyborg had pulled out his video camera, saying, "THis is gonna be epic!"

Raven turned and offered the bowl to her friends. "Popcorn?"

Galactus spoke. "I know not who you are, hellish creature, but I am Galactus, Devourer of Worlds, and this world will be my meal, and you will not stop me."

Trigon spat on the ground in contempt. "I am Trigon the Terrible, Demon Conquerer of numerous dimensions who's names you will never know. And, as my incipient green son-in-law would say...I have dibs!"

Beast Boy tried hard not to laugh at this one.

"If you will not stand aside," Galactus said calmly, "I shall have to destroy you."

"Blah. Blah. Blah." Trigon worked imaginary kinks from his shoulders. "Are you going to talk all day, or are we going to fight eventually? My daughter promised me the profits from the hell dimension PPV showings, and I'd like it to be profitable."

"...you have no patience for the proper dramatic touch to things, do you?"

"Only when I'm the one doing it."

Trigon and Galactus stood, staring each other down. Suddenly, a distortion appeared in the air near them.

"Hold! I am Apocolypse, the supreme mutant, and-"

"SHUT UP!" Trigon shouted.

"Wait your turn," Galactus snarled.

Twin blasts, one of power cosmic the other of demonic energy, smashed into Apocolypse, annihilating him completely. Seeing what their opponents were capable of, the two combatants focused on the battle at hand.

Battle was joined.

At first, the combat was rapid trades of energy blasts. At first, it seemed Galactus had the advantage, as power cosmic cut right through Demonic magic, but the spells were cast to reform past contact point and could curve to follow the target, while power cosmic went only straight, and it was easy for Trigon to dodge.

Then it became a battle of traded blows. While the two were equally powerful, Galactus had a much higher physical defense. Trigon, however, was much faster, and had fought hand to hand thousands of times before, while Galactus was a relative amatuer.

"Go for the shirt!"

Thousands of human heads - and two giant ones - spun to face Raven. She quirked an eyebrow. "What? A girl can't have some harmless eye candy?" She high-fived Jinx and Rogue.

Trigon took advantage of Galactus' confusion to deliver a surprising uppercut to his chin. Galactus staggered backward, spitting the equivalent of blood.

"YOu are a formidable foe," he spat out. "But my hunger will not be denied!" He charged forward, intent on slamming Trigon physically with the power cosmic. He had landed physical blows before, and thought Trigon feared the power cosmic, since he had not let any of it touch him.

Trigon dodged around Galactus, and grabbed his foe by arm and head. "You are not the only one who hungers. Let's end this!" Jerking Galactus' head to the side, Trigon opened his jaws wide and bit down hard on Galactus' neck, his teeth tearing right through Galactus armor.

Galactus screamed, as the devourer found his life force, his power cosmic, his very essence...being devoured. SLowly, Galactus began to waste away, as the silvery white energy of the power cosmic streamed from him into Trigon. At last, the scream faded, and the body of Galactus dissolved into dust.

Trigon reared backwards, power cosmic mixing with his demon magic, and roared his triumph. 


	29. The Ultimate Showdown Part 4

The Ultimate SHowdown, Part 4 Clean up the mess

Trigon continued to roar his triumph, power cosmic coursing through his veins, blood dripping from his fanged mouth. He roared again, and again, and the world shook with his roars.

As civilians, villains, and heroes alike quaked in respone to his roars, Raven sighed. Leaving her lounge chair, she floated up to his forehead, conjured a giant hand of dark energy with two fingers extended, and whacked him on the temple, right below his horn.

"Ow!" Trigon said, rubbing his forehead, and things slowly returned to normal.

"Okay, old man," Raven said, glowering at him. "YOu did your job. Now you can go home."

"Aw...you don't want me around anymore?"

"No, I don't want you frightening the civilians."

Trigon seemed to notice he was the center of attention. "Oh. That's a problem then?"

"Yes. It is."

"Very well. I'll be seeing you, then. But first..." he whispered in Raven's ear.

Raven glowered at him. "That wasn't part of our original deal."

"Please?" He somehow managed to perform a demonic equivalent to Beast Boy's 'the face.'

Raven sighed. "FINE. Fine, I'll talk it over with him when the time comes, and we'll see, okay?"

Trigon nodded, a pleased smile on his face, and vanished back to his own realm.

It took several weeks to clean up after the assault. Luckily, none of those who fought in the battle died, and most of the collaterall damage was easily cleaned up. Things slowly returned to the status quo, as part of the deal discussed with the villains and Mutant Brotherhood who pitched in was being allowed to return to their secret bases unmolested once it was all over - assuming there were bases to return to - followed by a 3 week non-illicit activities period.

During those three weeks, Raven and the other Titans sat and relaxed, reclaiming their energies for the near return to the old grind. Beast Boy lay curled around Raven, both near to sleep.

"Rae?" Garfield asked sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"What did you promise your father...to get him to help?"

*sigh* "An invitation to the wedding."

"He gonna be incognito?"

"Yeah. I insisted."

"Okay." They were both quiet for a while. "What else did he ask for at the end?"

"Christening and birthday invitations. I said I'd clear it with you once we had kids."

"Oh." Gar was quiet for a while. "We'll see how he behaves at the wedding."

"Right." They were quiet for a while longer. "Gar?"

"Yeah, Rae?"

"When are we going to get married?"

"...how's June sound?"

"Sounds good," Raven said, dozing off with a smile on her face.

"We'll work out the details tomorrow..." Garfield soon fell asleep as well. 


	30. 3 ?: A Moment Like This

3-?: A Moment Like This

Raven stood, staring at herself in the mirror, holding the boquet. At her white dress.

She never thought it would actually happen, but today was the day. She'd loved him since she was small, and today, they would be together forever.

There was a knock at the door. "Yes?"

Her Uncle Eric stepped in. "They're ready for you, dear."

She nodded, and rested her hand on his arm.

"You're beautiful, you know."

She blushed. "Thank you."

Eric led her into the aisle, and music started to play.

-What if I told you it was all meant to be Would you believe me, would you agree?  
>It's almost that feeling we met before So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy When I tell you love has come here and now-<p>

Raven watched the guests as she walked. Both of her fathers, all the Titans, the Entire Justice League, the X-Men, the Avengers...and several gods and demon lords in human guise. She remembered what her father had said when the demons had arrived.

"You can attend, either as well behaved guests or as the main course at the reception. Your choice."

She smiled at the memory. She looked up, and saw Garfield.

-A moment like this Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this Some people search forever for that one special kiss Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this-

He was dressed in a tux, but some concession had gone to his heritage, too. They both had Wakandan ceremonial paint on their faces. On him, it made him look quite...feral. She flushed, gazing into his eyes.

T'challa, dressed for the ceremony, stood at the podium, prepared to perform the ceremony. As she approached, he smiled at her. She noticed that a great many Wakandans had also come to the ceremony.

T'challa began the ceremony, speaking in Wakandan, then translating to English. She didn't really listen. She was too busy watching Garfield.

-Everything changes but beauty remains Something so tender, I can't explain Well, I may be dreaming but till I awake Can't we make this dream last forever And I'll cherish all the love we share-

Everything went smoothly, but then T'challa stopped. He turned over his shoulder.

"I'll take it from here, if you don't mind, our majesty."

Raven turned at the voice, and almost dropped her boquet. "Mom?"

Arella smiled at her daughter. "You didn't think I'd miss this, did you?"

"But...but you're dead."

"For a day this important, did you really think that would stop me?" She smiled wider.

Raven heard her father's voice in her mind. *Consider this my wedding present to you, my daughter.*

It was all Raven could do not to cry. *Thank you...*

*Now don't get all mushy on me after all this time. Now, go claim your man.*

Arella continued the ceremony to it's conclusion, then turned to finish with the more modern ceremony.

-A moment like this Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this Some people search forever for that one special kiss Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this-

"Do you, Garfield Mark Logan, take this woman, Raven Arella Xavier, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," he said, his voice full of conviction.

"And do you, Raven Arella Roth, take this man, Garfield Mark Logan, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer and poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," she said, her voice filled with love.

"THen by the power invested in me by the assembled hosts, here and elsewhere, I pronounce you man and wife."

-Could this be the greatest love of all I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall So let me tell you this-

"You may kiss the bride."

-Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this-

Garfield turned and lifted Raven's veil. Taking her gently in his arms, he kissed her deeply, passionately. Everyone cheered.

Happily, they headed to the reception, where Kurt Vagner lifted his glass to perform the toast.

"These two have been through hell and highwater together, both literal and figurative. Through all of this, their loyalty and love for each other has never wavered, never faltered. No one, I'm sure, could deny that these two belong together." He laughed a bit. "That may be why we skipped the part of the ceremony about anyone having objections. Of course, with the crowd we have gathered here, if anyone did have objections, would they have dared to speak?" Everyone laughed at that. "I believe there is nothing more that can be said, except..." he raised his glass. "To the bride and groom."

Everyone raised their glasses. "TO the bride and groom."

-Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this Some people search forever for that one special kiss Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this-

During the reception, two more surprise guests arrived, again brought by Trigon's new power.

"We're so proud of you, Garfield."

"Mom? Dad?"

The family reunion brought tears to many eyes.

As tearful hugs and embraces were all around, Arella walked over to Trigon in his human guise. "Well look who's really an old softy at heart."

"Don't let it get out," he said quietly. "I have a reputation to maintain."

"So...how long do the three of us have now?"

"That depends entirely on how you choose to spend your remaining time. I wouldn't recommend playing in traffic."

Arella stared at him in shock.

"Each of you had a certain amount of time left to you...before events cut your lives short. You have that time back, now."

Arella smiled. "If word of this gets out, you'll never live it down."

"I trust you'll keep it quiet?"

She nodded. "For old times sake, if nothing else."

At last, Raven and Garfield headed outside, and Raven threw the boquet. Rogue caught it, and smiled at Cyborg, who scratched at the back of his head.

-Oh, moment like this, moment like Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this-

Raven and Garfield climbed into their limo, and drove onward to their future.

-Oh, like this- 


	31. Omake 2: Ever After

Omake 2: Ever After

Terra felt a warmth upon her lips that slowly spread across her entire body. Her weight shifted, and she fell to her hands and knees. She coughed a bit. Why did she feel so stiff?

"Here," a voice near her said. "You'll need these." She looked up and saw she was being handed a set of clothes and a pair of strange bracers. Looking up, she saw it was held by a familiar green boy.

"Beast Boy!" she shouted, hugging him.

"Umm, no," he said, gently disentangling himself from her. "My name's Azrael."

Terra stepped back...and noticed she was naked. She grabbed the clothes. "WHere did my clothes go?"

"They were stone. They dissolved," Azrael said simply, and waved his hand. A curtain of light sprung up between them, glittering green, black, violet, and red. "There. SOme privacy while you change."

Terra pulled the clothes on quickly. "Okay. I'm decent." The curtain vanished.

Azrael pointed to the bracers she hadn't put on yet. "Power regulators. Quite a few young meta-humans can't control their power fully. Those are kinda like super power training wheels. Helps keep your power under control while teaching your body how to handle it on its own."

Nodding, she put the bracers on. Then she stared at the boy in front of her. He was about her age with green skin, pointed ears, and ragged green hair that went halfway down his back. He was dressed in white trousers and shirt that seemed to shift under her gaze. "Are...are you sure you're not Beast Boy?" she asked, confused.

"Pretty sure. WHy?"

"Well, how many green people are there in the world?"

"About 50 in my family alone."

Terra paused. "How long have I been stone?"

"Not sure. We use a different calender now."

"How did you find me, then, if it's been so long?"

"My dreams." Azrael looked at her, smiling. "My dreams told me a beautiful princess of the earth needed to be freed from her stone tomb. I see my dreams spoke true."

Terra flushed. While she was having trouble handling the sudden shift in perspective, this Azrael seemed really nice. He seemed to have a lot of the qualities that attracted her to Beast Boy in the first place. "So...what now?"

"Now?" Azrael smiled. "Now I show you the world." He held out his hand.

She took it.

Outside the cave, she saw how much the world had changed. Everywhere she looked, she saw meta-humans, demons, gods, and other beings of various sorts walking side by side through a world of magic and technology. Surmounting it all was the massive Tower she remembered...but something about it was different.

Suddenly a demon in mech armor swooped down and landed in front of them. "YOur Highness!" it said to Azrael. "We have been searching for you. Titan is concerned, you have missed your lessons."

"Titan can blow it out his cerebral processor. I'm on a date," Azrael said dismissively, glaring at the demon. It took the hint and flew away.

Terra stared at Azrael. "Your HIGHNESS?" she asked, shocked.

Azrael shrugged. "An accident of birth. Please don't make a big deal of it." He made a face. "Everyone else does."

Terra laughed. Azrael grinned.

"Come on," he said, picking her up in his arms. "There's a lot to see." His shirt shifted, baring his back, and he spread huge wings.

Together they flew.

THE END...for now... 


End file.
